Back to the Beginning
by DaughterofPoseidon34
Summary: Annabeth is smart and unpopular. Percy is popular and not the sharpest needle in the haystack. Annabeth hates Percy and Percy seems to hate Annabeth... But did there used to be something more to there relationship? Will old feelings rekindle? -First fanfic. No flamers please. Hope you like it. rated t just because. Disclaimer: No. I do not own Percy Jackson. Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my phone buzzing. " I swear Thalia." I grumbled.

 _ **From: Thals**_

 _Hey, Annie! Could you give me a ride to school?_

 _ **To: Thals**_

 _Sure. BTW, thanks for waking me up._

 _ **From: Thals**_

 _Yay! Thank you, and you're welcome. Also, can my cousin catch a ride too?_

I frowned. 'Please don't be him, please don't be him.'

 _ **To: Thals**_

 _Which one?_

 _ **From: Thals**_

…

 _ **To: Thals**_

 _Thalia?!_

 _ **From: Thals**_

 _He'll be nice, I promise!_

 _ **To: Thals**_

 _Do you know who you're talking about?_

 _ **From: Thals**_

 _Umm… my super sweet but annoying, kelp headed cousin? Come on Annie, please? I'll buy you a book or something._

 _ **To: Thals**_

 _Fine._

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of a mirror, checking if my outfit was okay. I was wearing a light grey sweater, light blue jeans and my grey converse. My curly blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I shrugged and walked downstairs, to be greeted by the smell of freshly baked pancakes.

I sat down at the counter as my stepmom, Susan, put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks, Susan." I said while drenching my pancakes in syrup.

"No problem, sweetie." She said turning back to the stove. As I was eating I checked the time on my phone.

"Crap, I gotta go!" I said as I grabbed my bag and car keys and ran out of the door. I quickly walked to my dark blue car.

Ten minutes later I was parked outside Thalia's house. I honked my car horn a few times to make sure Thalia knew I was here. A few minutes later a grumbling Thalia walked out in her usual black clothes and eyeliner, with Percy Jackson in tow. Thalia got into the passenger seat, while Percy got in the back.

"Gosh, Annie. What's up with the impatient honking?"

"You were taking a long time, and I'd rather _not_ be late for school."

"Whatever." She grumbled as I started the car. I looked up into the mirror to find that Percy was staring at me, a small smirk on his face. He nodded his head to me.

"Chase." He said, almost amused.

"Jackson." I said back through gritted teeth. He chuckled and I gave Thalia the: _I'm-never-doing-anything-for-you-ever-again_ , look. She just rolled her eyes and looked out of her window as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Did Jason not need a ride?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Nope. He's catching a ride with Piper." Thalia answered while turning on the radio. _Demons_ by _Imagine Dragons_ came on. I smiled as I softly hummed along.

"Wow, Chase. I didn't know you listened to Imagine Dragons." Percy said while grabbing one of my curls and twirling it around his finger.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." I said while swatting his hand away. He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, as I pulled up in the schools driveway.

I got out and grabbed my bag. I started walking towards the school when I felt Thalia walk next to me. I was about to say something when I saw Percy come next to me on my other side. We walked inside ad I went to my locker to grab my books. Percy was now leaning on a locker next to mine and was staring at me. It was getting quite annoying.

"What?!" I shouted as I slammed my locker door shut, causing a couple of glances from other people in the hall.

"Nothing. I just enjoy looking at beautiful people."

"Seriously? _TFIOS_ quote. Now you're looking at which books I've been reading."

"Yeah, well…"

"Whatever." I said as I tried to pass by him, but he stuck out his arm to block me from passing.

"Not so fast, Wise Girl." He said. "I'm not finished." I groaned but stopped walking.

"Well you better hurry, 'cause I'm about ready to connect my fist with your face." I said, mad that he used my old nickname.

"Pain demands to be felt."

"Dude, seriously?"

"Anyways… You know RED right?" I rolled my eyes. RED, AKA Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was the definition of popular. And with popular comes the great ability to be a brat. She hated me after I found her making out with my boyfriend, I broke up with him and he left her trying to get me back. But hey, the feeling was mutual. I tuned out as Percy started rambling on about their former relationship. I know what you're thinking. 'Relationship? What's he talking about?' Let me just go ahead and clear some things up. Yes Percy and Rachel _were_ in a relationship. Why? No idea.

"So I need your help."

"Wait, what?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You zoned out at RED, didn't you? Yeah you did." He said answering his own question. "I said, I need your help to get her back."

"Oh my gods." I said. "You did _not_ just ask me to do that."

"Actually it wasn't really a question." I gave him my best death glare (which was pretty darn scary) and I saw him flinch a little.

"And why exactly would I help you? I don't like you."

"You used to." He said so quietly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah well, we both know who's fault that is." I said while looking away. The memories flooded into my mind. I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and faced Percy again. He was looking at his shoes with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said while looking back up at me. I met his eyes and saw the pain and guilt swirling in them.

"I should get to class." I said. I passed him but before I was out of reach he grabbed my wrist.

"Annabeth…"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "You broke your promised. You _left._ " I said the word like it was poison.

"I-" he started.

"Save it for someone who cares." I snapped while ripping my hand from his grasp.

~o0o~

" _Hey, Wise Girl." I looked up from the architecture book I was reading, to find myself face-to-face with a raven haired boy._

" _Hi Seaweed Brain."_

" _Will you ever stop calling me that?" he asked while sitting next to me on the brown park bench I was currently occupying._

" _Nope." I said as I continued to read._

" _But you've been calling me that for years."_

" _And I will continue calling you that for years."_

" _Wha-" he started but my phone cut him off as it started to ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID._

 _ **Unknown Number**_

" _Who is it?" Percy asked._

" _I don't know…" I said. I answered the phone. "Hello?"_

" _Annabeth, sweetie."_

" _Mom?"_

" _Where are you?"'_

" _In the park with Percy."_

" _Come home right now."_

" _Mom… what's wrong?"_

" _Just come home. We need to talk."_

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those of you who are reading! I didn't expect to have readers so soon. And thank you for the review (right now there's 1 by the time I post this there could possibly be more. If so… Thank you!) it made my day, and I'll try to write longer chapters.**

 **~o0o~**

I was tackled to the ground right when I walked inside.

"Annabeth!" my half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew yelled.

"Hey, guys." I grunted.

"Mom made cookies." Bobby said and with that he and his brother got up and ran into the kitchen. I got up and followed them to say hi to Susan, knowing that my father wouldn't be home. He barely ever is.

"Hi Susan." I said poking my head into the kitchen.

"Hey Annabeth. Want some cookies?" she answered.

"No thanks, I'll be upstairs."

"Alright." I climbed up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't have the strength to hold back the tears anymore, and since I was alone it wouldn't hurt to show a little weakness right? Today was so exhausting. Percy apologized and I wanted to forgive him… but he betrayed me. He hurt me too much and I couldn't just let that go. I sat there for who knows how long just crying, when I heard a knock on the door. I hastily wiped away the remaining tears on my face and walked towards the door. I was surprised to find Thalia and Piper standing there.

"Hey." Piper said softly seeing my blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. "We brought White Chicks and-"

"And food." Thalia cut in. "Lots of food." I rolled my eyes as Thalia smiled sheepishly. She walked towards my bed with bags of popcorn and chocolates. I followed her while Piper started the movie up on my small TV.

After the movie was over and the snacks were gone Piper and Thalia both faced me.

"Spill." Piper said.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

"Why were you so quiet today?" I sighed and pulled my knees against my chest.

"You know why." I answered.

"I told him not to do anything." Thalia grumbled. "Don't worry, Annie. When I get home he and I are gonna have a nice long chat." I laughed breathlessly.

"Would it help to talk?" Piper asked. I hesitated. Would it? I sighed again.

"He asked me to help him get Rachel back, then apologized." Thalia cracked her knuckles which made me smile. Thalia can be _very_ scary if she wants to be. Piper leaned over and hugged me. I felt her motion for Thalia to do the same. They were now most likely arguing telepathically and Thalia will join the hug in…3…2..1… Thalia leaned over and, you guessed it, joined the hug. I laughed at Thalia's annoyed expression. Thalia doesn't lose a lot of arguments with Piper, but if it has something to do with a couple she ships or comforting a friend, Piper _always_ gets her way. She just makes you want to listen to her. We call it Charm Speak.

The next day I drove Thalia to school but she told Percy to get his own ride, which I was totally fine with. Thalia walked with me to my locker. I grabbed the books I needed and together we walked to first period, algebra. Thalia groaned as we walked inside. I shot her a look and sat in the back corner of the class. A few moments later Thalia sat next to me. I sent a questioning look her way.

"The Stolls were asking for a beating." She answered simply. Travis and Connor Stoll were the trouble makers, prankers, clowns of the class… call them what you will but you get the idea.

"Aren't they always?" I asked.

"True." She said as she put her head on her desk. I started to read the new book she'd bought me, it was really good. Ten minutes later our teacher, Mr. Hendrix, walked in. He was always late but he was alright. He was around fifty with gray, balding hair and he was pudgy and short.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late."

"What up Mr. H?" Connor Stoll asked kicking his feet up on his desk.

"The sky. We are not in a Zoo Mister Stoll, so feet off the desk." He said tapping Connors feet with his ruler. Travis laughed.

"Cough-Loser-cough" he said, to which his brother shot him a glare. The rest of algebra went by pretty fast. We just did a couple of problems that were super easy.

In no time it was time for lunch. I made my way towards my locker to get my lunch and groaned inwardly when I saw Percy standing there waiting for- Now I'm just going out on a limb here- me. You know what? Lunch isn't that important. I turned on my heel and started to speed walk away from my locker, praying to anything that he wouldn't see me. I was almost out of the hall when I felt someone grab my arms and pull me against them so that my back was pressed against their chest.

"You have 3 seconds to release." I said already knowing who I was talking to.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. I just wanna talk." Percy whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. "Yeah, I kinda have that effect on people." He said in result to me shivering.

"Back to our cocky ways are we?"

"Always." He said finally letting me go. I turned around to face him and glared. He just smirked.

"I should get to lunch, Thalia will be worried." I said hoping that he would buy it. I secretly knew he wouldn't, but a girl can dream right?

"No she won't." I sighed.

"What do you want, Percy?"

"I want you to reconsider my offer." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"It wasn't an offer, you didn't even offer me anything. Also, and I need you to listen really closely okay? I. Do. Not. Like. Rachel. Thus I shall not help her in any way, shape or form… ever." I walked passed him and towards my locker, deciding if I was here already…

"I really don't get why you hate her," Percy said quickly following me. "She's not that bad once you get to know her." I laughed (Not one of those happy or amused laughs. More like…mocking.)

"I don't like her because she is just, plain evil. She would probably be an Empousa or Dracaena in another life" I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"You're just overreacting." He said leaning against the locker next to mine. I grabbed my lunch and faced him.

"Please elaborate."

"You don't know her. She feels threatened so she acts that way around you."

"Oh, and you do know her?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Let me just ask you something. Are you really happy when you're with her?" Percy didn't say anything. "Why don't you just think about it." I said and with that I walked away.

It was the last period of the day, and I was anxious to get it over with. I walked inside the classroom and sat in the back corner, as usual. I was _not_ looking forward to this class considering I took it with some people who I didn't want to see. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I didn't notice someone sat next to me until I heard them talk.

"Hey." He said softly. I peeked at him through my fingers. He smiled softly at me and I groaned.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"You completely ignore me, then you're a cocky jerk face and then you act all buddy-buddy with me. I don't know if you noticed but we are not friends. Not anymore." He ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class." She said. "Today I will assign you all a partner, with whom you will work with for the rest of the semester." With that she started to read names off of a list. I heard the occasional groan and cheer. I zoned out until I heard my name being called. "Annabeth Chase with… Percy Jackson." I banged my head on my desk and groaned. Can't I ever get a break? "Is there a problem, Ms. Chase?"

"No not at all." I said quickly realizing that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Okay then." She said finishing the list.

After class I darted out of the door and raced towards my car. I jumped in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. The last thing I saw before I drove away, was Percy running out of the school and yelling for me to wait.

~o0o~

 _I opened the door to my house and immediately heard the yelling._

" _Mom, Dad?" I called. I walked into the living room just in time to see my dad slap my mother. I screamed as she fell to the floor. My dad turned to me in alarm._

" _Annabeth, this isn't what looks like." He said putting his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm. But it was too late. I looked down at my mother who was laying on the floor, sobbing. There was a thin trail of blood in the corner of her mouth and a bruise was starting to form, where he slapped her. She looked up at me._

" _Annabeth, sweetie." She croaked. "I'm sorry I told you to come home. That wasn't right. Why don't you stay the night at Percy's?"_

" _Mom," I sobbed. "What…?" I trailed off. My dad tried to walk towards me and I backed up instinctively. I saw pain flash in his eyes, but I didn't care. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled at my dad._

" _Annabeth…" he started but I held up my hand._

" _Save it."_

" _Annabeth you will not speak to me that way." He said sternly. "I am your father and you will treat me with respect."_

" _You aren't my father." I said. I turned around and started to run. I eventually found myself in the park again. I ran to a tall oak tree and I started to climb. I sat in the tree for who knows how long and it had started to rain. I was freezing and soaked to the bone, but there was no way I was going back home. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and slowly fell asleep._

 _I woke up to someone calling my name. It was still raining and I was sure I had caught a cold._

" _Annabeth!" I heard someone call. It was Percy. "Come on, Wise Girl. You're gonna get a cold." I smiled to myself. Leave it to Percy to state the obvious. He walked towards the tree I was currently occupying and he started to climb._

" _Oh my gods, Annabeth!" he said. "I've been looking forever. What the heck?" he panted._

" _I-" I started, but ended up bursting into tears. Percy sat in front of me and pulled me into a hug. After a good five minutes of sobbing into his shirt, he pulled away._

" _Now we're going to go to my house to rewatch Walking Dead episodes. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. He climbed down first and I went right after. But when I got down he picked me up bridal style, and started walking to his car._

" _Percy." I started to protest. But I saw the look in his eyes and knew it was pointless. So instead I buried my head in his shoulder and eventually let sleep take me again._

~o0o~

 **Hey! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you likey. I'm going to try and update every week, but if that doesn't work I'll let you guys know. Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! It made me happy :D Enjoy!**

My phone was blowing up with text messages from Percy.

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Annabeth, please answer me…_

I looked at the name above the message. Seaweed Brain. I thought about changing it, but I couldn't bring myself to.

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Annabeth please. We need to talk._

I sighed as I turned my phone off. I should probably answer him but I just didn't feel like it. I lied down on my bed and held a pillow to my face. I just sat there for at least ten minutes (with the occasional lifting of the pillow so I could breath) when I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it and turned around in my bed so I was facing the wall. Maybe they'd go away if they thought I was asleep. But alas, a few seconds later I heard the door open and someone walked inside. I felt my bed sink a little when they sat down. The person sighed and I mentally winced. No no no no no! Why?! My hair was in front of my face and my eyes were closed so I couldn't see him. I felt him lean over and he gently moved my hair out of my face.

"I'm such an idiot." Percy mumbled. Ha. No shit Sherlock. "Guess there's a reason you used to call me Seaweed Brain, huh?" he said softly while… stroking my hair? What? I didn't want to move because I might give away the act and, okay, _maybe_ the whole 'stroking my hair' thing felt kind of nice. But something sharp was poking my side and was getting really uncomfortable. I decided to take a chance so I rolled around on my other side. I only realized what position I was in a _little_ too late. I had rolled so that my head was now on his lap and my hand might have half-way been on top of his.

FREAKIN' SCHIST BALLS! If I moved again I know for a fact he would realize something was up. I had no choice but to stay put. I mean, sure, I _could have_ 'woken up' but then I would have to confront him and I didn't want to do that. 'Why not actually try to get some sleep?' a voice in the back of my head suggested. Since I didn't have very many options I decided to go with it. Plus he would probably be gone when I woke up. So I slowly drifted to sleep.

The sound of my brothers running down the hall woke me up. I groaned and snuggled closer to my body pillow. It smelled like… the ocean. I smiled as I tangled its legs with mine. It took me a minute to realize body pillows didn't have legs. It took me another to realize I didn't even _have_ a body pillow. I opened one eye to see a sleeping Percy Jackson. I screamed which resulted in him waking up. He sat up so fast I flew off of him and tumbled off of the bed.

"Ow…" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Don't scare me like that." Percy said putting a hand on his chest.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"No need to be quiet your family knows I'm here." He said nonchalantly. I looked at him like he was crazy. "I came over," he said slowly. "Because you rushed out of class so quickly and you didn't answer any of my texts or calls."

"Maybe because I didn't want to." I mumbled. "But how do you explain the fact that you were _in my bed?_ "

"Hey, you were the one using me as a pillow." He said. I glared at him for the umpteenth time that week and he raised his hands up in defeat. "Chill Wise Girl." I scoffed and hit him with a book. "Ow! Ever think of getting paper-back?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Eh. It's just not the same." I said while looking at the cover to see which book I was using to inflict physical pain on Percy's body. Harry Potter. Huh. It makes sense. "So again, why were you sleeping in my bed?"

"Um… what had happened was… that um…"

"Well?"

"I, uh, was seeing if you were okay, and then I, uh, kinda fell asleep…?"

"Aha." I said putting my book back on the shelf I grabbed it from. "And… why are you still here? You checked on me and you can see that I'm fine so…"

"Why, do you want me to leave?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it wasn't obvious before with the whole: 'What the Hades are you doing here?!'" he rolled his eyes.

"Only since you asked so nicely." He said standing up to leave. I watch him walk to the door.

"Wait!" I said before he could open the door. 'What are you doing, Annabeth?!' I thought. "Since you're here already, we could start on the project for English." I heard myself say. 'No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!' I thought. 'What is happening?'

"Okay." He shrugged. 'No way!' I thought. But my body and voice and expressions seemed to have a mind of their own. I sat on my bed and grabbed a notebook.

"So I'm guessing you read _To Kill a Mockingbird_?"

"Yup." He said.

"Okay so now we need to write a book report." And so Percy and I began writing a book report until Susan called us for dinner.

"Percy, are going to eat dinner with us?" she asked.

"Um… nah my mom will probably be worried."

"Oh, she called and said it was fine. Preferable actually." I shot her an annoyed look and she just smiled sheepishly. She had no idea about Percy and my past.

"I… guess I'll be staying then." He said casting me a sideway glance. I huffed in annoyance and walked towards the dining room.

"I hope you like lasagna, Percy." I heard Susan say behind me. I plopped down in my usual spot and was immediately bombarded with questions from Bobby and Matthew.

"Who's that guy? What were you two doing? Why is he talking to mom? What are we eating?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I said irritated. Gods this was going to be a long dinner. Bobby gasped and Matthew quickly shushed him as Percy walked in with Susan.

"Boys this is Percy." She gave them a look like, be nice! "Percy, this is Bobby and that's Matthew."

"Hi!" Matthew said as I took a sip of water.

"Are you and Annabeth dating?" Bobby blurted out. I started choking on my water and Percy turned a deep red color.

"I-I…w-we…s-s-she…" Percy stuttered.

"Gods no!" I said after I finished. Percy pointed at me and nodded furiously.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Boys! Enough." Susan said sternly.

"Sorry mom." They said together. I put my head in my hands out of sheer embarrassment. Percy sat across from me right as my father walked through the door. He kissed Susan and hugged the boys. But he stopped short when he saw Percy.

"Perseus." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy." I corrected. "It's Percy." My dad shot me a look and I shot him one back. He knew what had happened. He also knew I blamed him for Percy breaking his promise, so naturally he blamed Percy that our relationship was in pieces. But that was his own fault.

"Hello Mr. Chase." Percy said awkwardly.

"So dad what are you doing home?" I said coldly.

"I thought I'd have a nice dinner with my _family_." He emphasized family and glared at Percy and Percy, being the gentleman he is, glared right back. I smiled slightly and Percy winked at me as Matthew and Bobby snickered. And that is how the dinner continued, Percy making me smile and then winking at me and the twins snickering and teasing us. After dinner my dad walked up to me.

"You. Me. Kitchen. Now." I rolled my eyes but followed.

"What?" I asked after a long period of silence.

"Why was _he_ here?"

"We had to do stuff for school and then Susan invited him to stay for dinner."

"I don't want you hanging around him." My dad said. I scoffed.

"Stop blaming him for what you did. This," I said pointing to him and then me. "Is _your_ fault, not his."

"Why are you so blind? _He_ did this to us. I don't understand how you can still defend him."

"I defend him because he was my best friend for years! You can't just turn that off. And once again dad this is on _you._ " I said my voice raising and my eyes filling with tears. " _You_ cheated. _You_ raised a family behind our backs. _You_ chose them over us."

"Annabeth, we will not speak of this."

"Why, dad? Do you feel guilty?" I asked now full out yelling. "Did you regret your choice?"

"No!" he yelled back. "I loved your mother but I wanted something more."

"She wasn't enough? I wasn't enough?" I yelled as the tears swam down my cheeks.

"If you were do you think I would've done what I did?" he blurted out. He realized what he'd said and immediately tried to take them back. "Annabeth, I-" he started but I didn't hear the rest because I ran out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and heard Percy call my name. I ran into my room and started to drop to my knees, but before they could touch the ground Percy's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his chest. He gently brought me to the ground and I cried into his shirt. And he just held me.

~o0o~

 _I woke up in the car._

" _Well hi, sleepyhead." I heard Percy say beside me. "We're almost there."_

" _Okay." I said sleepily. Just then The Best Song Ever came on the radio by One Direction._

" _Oh yeah!" Percy said as he nudged me with his elbow. "And we danced all night to the best song ever!" he sang. I laughed and sang along._

" _We knew every line, now I can't remember." And so we continued to sing silly songs until we got to Percy's house._

" _Annabeth!" his mom, Sally said when we walked in._

" _Hi Sally." I said as she hugged me._

" _I made cookies." She said to which Percy immediately raced past us and into the kitchen._

" _Cookies!" he yelled as he started to stuff his face. I laughed and grabbed some for myself. "TWD time!" Percy said wiggling his eyebrows. We sat down and started to watch. "But seriously when are Daryl and Carol going to get together?" Percy asked after Daryl found out that Rick sent Carol out of the group._

" _Right?" I said. "Now shut up I'm trying to watch." Percy faked being hurt but shut up. I smiled. What'd I do to deserve such an amazing best friend?_

 _~o0o~_

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry 'bout the ending. I don't love it but I don't have time to change it so this'll have to do… Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! It was nice to read! I hope you like this chapter!**

~o0o~

I parked my car and looked in the mirror once more. To put it simply, I looked like schist. My little scene yesterday left me with huge dark circles under my eyes and my hair just wouldn't, for lack of better word, work. I put on my sunglasses and adjusted my Yankees cap. I sighed. Here goes nothing. I jumped out of my car and speed walked to the door. 'Almost there, almost there…' I thought when suddenly I was yanked backwards by my hair and thrown to the ground. My sunglasses fell off on impact.

"Well, well, well." Rachel said. "Look what the cat dragged in." her clique snickered behind her. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Rachel, I would love to be insulted by you, I mean I really would but… 1) I'm really _not_ in the mood and 2) gotta get to class." I said while getting up.

"Not so fast, loser." She said while standing in my way. "We need to lay out some ground rules." I made a motion with my hands like, Proceed. "You need to stop hanging out with Percy." I laughed.

"Please." I said "I've tried. But it isn't that simple. We kind of have to do a project together."

"Well then try harder." She sneered.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Or this." She said. I saw her raise her hand. I tried to block but I was too slow. She slapped me. Hard. I staggered backwards cupping my cheek. I took a second to get over the pain. Then I shook it off and took a step towards to, obviously, hit her back. But two of her friends came and grabbed my arms. Now normally, no matter what condition, I would be able to take Rachel or anyone else from her group, but there were like six of them. Rachel slapped me again then she kicked me in the gut. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. And so the beating began. They all started kicking me and punching me and pulling my hair. I curled up on my side trying to somehow block there kicks. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped. Rachel leaned down and whispered into my ear, "There's more where that came from. Stay away from Percy." Then they left, leaving me bloody and bruised. No one was outside anymore, so no one came to my aid. I knew something was broken and that I needed to get to the hospital, but I couldn't move very much without pain shooting through my body. After a while I managed to get on one elbow, but I knew I would never be able to get to my car and drive to the hospital. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. I tried desperately to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. I mean, I would've called someone but my phone was in my bag which Rachel had thrown a fair distance away. I was about to give up, when I heard someone talking.

"Do you think she skipped school?" That one sounded like Percy.

"Come on Perce. Do you really think she would do that?" definitely Thalia.

"Well then where could she be?" Percy asked. I looked up and saw them walk out of the school. I rolled so that I was leaning on both elbows.

"Percy." I croaked. He whipped his head towards my voice and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw me. He ran towards me with Thalia quickly following. He kneeled next to me, his eyes filling with concern, then anger.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, gently touching my cheek. His fingers brushed against a new bruise on my cheek. I laughed a little. "What?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Just tell us already so I can beat them up." Thalia said.

"It was Rachel and her group." I said.

"That little… I will inflict _so much_ pain onto her and her friends, I swear." Thalia mumbled. Percy just stared at me.

"Well," I said. "I need to get to the hospital. I'm pretty sure I broke something." With that said, Percy seemed to snap out of his little daze. I yelped when Percy picked me up.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I answered. He started to walk towards his car and I put my head on his shoulder. Thalia walked behind us. We were almost at Percy's car when I heard the snap of a picture. I turned my head to see Thalia grinning at her phone. She looked and saw me and her smile faded. I glared and then she smiled again, but this time sheepishly. Percy didn't notice as he ordered Thalia to open the door to the passenger's side while he carefully put me in the seat. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked to the driver's side and Thalia jumped in the back. Percy drove out of the parking lot and ten minutes later Percy was carrying me into the hospital. Thalia walked to the front desk and started telling the lady what had happened. She pointed at us and soon nurses came to take me. Percy laid me down on a gurney. He was hesitant to leave me but the nurses insisted and I told him it was fine. They did a couple of tests and soon the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Chase." He said.

"Hi." I answered.

"We ran some tests and concluded that the injuries are minor. You have a sprained wrist and some bruised ribs and your foot may be sore, but other than that you should be fine. You will need to wear a bandage on your wrist and take it easy, but you may be released today."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome. Would you like to see your friends?"

"Yes please." He nodded and walked out of the room. A few moments later Percy walked in. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back while sitting on a chair next to my bed. "Thalia went to go get something to eat." I laughed and he smiled a little. "How are you feeling?"

"A little beat up but other than that fine, I guess."

"Was it really Rachel?" he asked. I nodded. "Why'd she do it?" he asked while looking down.

"She told me to stay away from you and I said easier said then done," he looked up at me hopefully. "Because of, you know, our project." I added quickly. He looked down again. "Anyways… it ended with her and her five friends beating me up."

"I can't imagine her doing that." He said, scrunching his eyebrows in a weird but cute way- NO. Annabeth stop it _right now._ I can't think of him like that… _ever._

"Well… I can." I said. Percy cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"So, um, is your arm broken?"

"Sprained. And my ribs are bruised." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, looking up at me.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it kind of is. She did that because you were hanging around me."

"No one knew she was planning on doing that. It's not your fault." He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yes it is. We need to stop hanging out. I'll tell our English teacher that we need to switch partners."

"Percy," I said while grabbing his hand. "It is _not_ your fault. Now stop getting all worked up about it because I'm _fine_. Besides, they won't try anything because I'll have Thalia watching my back." He laughed and I smiled at him.

Later that afternoon I was released from the hospital and Percy and Thalia drove me home. Percy carried me to the door because the doctor said to try not to walk very much. Good thing it was Friday. We were almost at the front door when it opened and my dad appeared in the doorway.

"Annabeth? What did you do?" he pointed an angry look at Percy… no, forget angry, _furious._

"Nothing dad." I said, already irritated.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I got in a fight at school, okay? I'm really tired can we talk about this later?"

"Fine." He said. He made an attempt to take me from Percy, but he took a step back.

"I'll carry her." Percy said. My dad glared at him and I glared at my dad. After a few more seconds of that my dad finally stepped aside so Percy could carry me inside. When we got upstairs he carefully laid me down on my bed.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He answered. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes 'till he finally said, "Well, I'd better get going. My mom will be worried."

"Yeah, of course." I said. He walked towards my bedroom door.

"Night Wise Girl." He said while turning off my light.

"Night Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

The next morning I woke up with a giant headache. I opened one eye and groaned when the sun blinded it. I buried my face in my pillow and tried, but failed miserably, to go back to sleep. After about five minutes I stood up and walked, more like limped, downstairs. I saw Susan cooking, as always, and Bobby and Matthew were playing on their X-box. I walked in the kitchen to get an aspirin.

"Hey Annabe- Oh my god! What happened?" Susan asked when she saw me.

"I got in a fight at school and this oncoming cold isn't helping my condition." I answered.

"Aw, sweetheart. Here sit down." She said while pulling a chair out from the island for me to sit on. "Boys come in here." My brothers walked in and immediately screamed when they saw me.

"You look horrible!" Matthew said.

"Thanks." I sniffed.

"Matthew grab some medicine, Bobby you grab some blankets. I'll make some tea." She said.

"Susan, I'm fine really." I said. But she was already busy with the tea and the boys were doing what she told them.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch?" Susan asked me. I agreed and walked to the couch. My phone buzzed as I plopped down on the couch.

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Hey Wise Girl. How ya feeling?_

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _Not so great… I caught a cold._

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Oh no!_ _Do you want me to come over? I'll bring Ice cream!_

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _I don't want you to get a cold…_

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Don't worry Wise Girl. I'm immune to colds._

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

… _fine… but I warned you._

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Uhuh. See you soon_

I rolled my eyes and turned off my phone as Susan brought me my tea and the boys brought blankets and medicine.

"Is it okay if Percy comes over?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Susan said while walking back to the stove. I laid my head back on the couch, wrapped in blankets and waited for Percy to arrive.

~o0o~

 _I'd spent the night at Percy's and the next morning I woke up in Percy's bed. I frowned. Why was I in Percy's bed? I got up and started to walk towards the kitchen, when I heard two voices. Percy and Sally._

" _-called and told me everything." Sally said._

" _Does she know?" Percy asked._

" _She definitely has a suspicion. I mean, she saw him hit her."_

" _Poor, Annabeth." Percy said. I guess I made a noise because they stopped talking. "Annabeth?" Percy called. I stepped out where they could see me and Percy immediately walked over and hugged me. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder. I felt Sally walk over and hug both of us. And so we all just stood there hugging for who knows how long and I had the feeling all three of us were secretly crying._

~o0o~

 **Hey! Sorry for the short flash back, but I lack flash backy inspiration… Thanks for the views and reviews hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm trying to work into the whole Percabeth relationship so be patient with me** **this is probably going to mainly be a romance story… possibly later some action but if not, I'll be sure to write another one with lots of it! I know I say this every time but… I hope you like this chapter!**

When I stopped texting Percy I ran upstairs to change. It's not like I was putting on anything fancy… it was an old shirt and sweatpants… but I found that it was better than my pj's. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and walked back downstairs. I plopped down on the couch and picked up my phone. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. The twins raced to the door to open it and I quickly grabbed a pillow to cover my face. I heard Percy walk in and put something down.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to see my hideous face." I said. Percy scoffed.

"Just take the pillow off your face, Anna." He said. I slowly lowered the pillow and saw Percy standing in front of me. Next to him was a bag. I looked up to meet his eyes and his mouth was opened slightly, his eyes wide. I brought the pillow back up.

"Told you." I said. He walked closer to me, kneeled down and pulled the pillow down.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful." He said looking into my eyes. I blushed and looked down.

"Did you bring the ice cream?" I asked quietly. He chuckled and stood up, walking to the bag. He picked it up and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Annabeth, would I ever lie to you?" he asked while pulling out cookie dough _Ben & Jerry's_. I grinned and grabbed it out of his hands. He laughed as he pulled out another one.

"So what else is in the bag?" I asked while eating a spoonful of ice cream. Percy smirked and pulled out a movie. I squinted my eyes. Stupid dyslexia. After a few minutes I could read the title.

 _Finding Nemo._

"Really?"

"It's a classic!" he said. I just shook my head, but a small smile crept through. He reached into the bag and pulled out one more thing: a sweater. "Just in case you got cold. It's one of my old ones and you used wear them and I thought, you know…" he trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Thank Perce." I said while grabbing the sweater and slipping it over my head. Wow it really was warm. "So… _Finding Nemo_?"

"You know it." Percy grinned. He stood up and started the movie. I leaned back against the couch as Percy sat next to me. After the movie and ice cream Percy and I just talked.

"Percy?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?" I asked turning to him. He looked up at me, guilt flashing in his eyes.

"I… I don't know." He answered honestly.

"What… why are you here now?"

"Annabeth, I made the biggest mistake of my life a year ago. I betrayed my best friend, for fake ones. I could never, ever make it up to in any way. What I did is unforgivable. And I would give anything to go back in time and change it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I made you a promise years ago. I wasn't there to fulfill it, but I am here now." He said while grabbing my hand. I looked away.

"I don't want to get hurt again…"

"You won't. I will always be here for you Annabeth." He said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. He moved his hand to my cheek and wiped it away. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, if at all. But you need to know I will never leave you again." And with that he stood up, placed a kiss on my head and left.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to get my bearings. After a few minutes I wiped away a few more tears and ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone and Texted Thalia and Piper.

 **To: Thals & Pipes **

_Girl time?_

Piper replied almost immediately.

 **From: Pipes**

 _I'll be right over._

Thalia's came a few minutes later.

 **From: Thals**

 _See you in 5._

True to her word, Thalia was at the door five minutes later along with Piper. Susan let them in and they came into my room and wordlessly sat down next to me on my bed as I told them what happened. After I finished Piper affectionately rubbed my back. Thalia just shook her head muttering things like:

"That kid I swear." And, "Gonna get a nice long beating." I sighed.

"Life sucks."

"Preach." Thalia said.

"Anyways," I said trying to change the subject. "Piper what's going on with you and Jason?" Piper immediately turned a deep red. Jason was Thalia's little brother and him and Piper obviously had a thing for each other.

"Nothing much." She said smiling.

"Really?" Thalia asked. "Cause you're blushing and plus, your smile is telling us otherwise."

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"He… he asked me out…"

"Oh my Gods Piper! That's great!" I exclaimed.

"It's about time." Thalia said shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"I know! We were at school in the hall just talking, when suddenly he was quiet and then I was like, 'What's wrong?' and he looked at me and said, 'Do you want to go to the movies next week?' and I said yes!" she said excitedly. I smiled but it didn't quiet reach my eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I was happy for Piper. It's just that she seemed to have it so easy! It's not like I was jealous… okay so maybe I was a little jealous but not in the way people would think.

"That's great!" I said and really it was.

After an hour or so the girls left and I spent the rest of the weekend watching _Arrow_ reruns.

On Monday I wasn't sick anymore but that didn't mean I wanted to go to school. Ugh. This in counter with Percy was going to be interesting. Thalia drove me to school because the doctor said I couldn't because, you know, my arm. We got to school and I was just dreading it because I had a couple of classes with Percy and in one of them I _had_ to sit with him. Why?! I walked into school with Thalia at my side. When we passed Rachel and her group they started laughing, Thalia growled and sent a few glares their way which ultimately shut them up. We walked to my locker and when the bell rang Thalia was forced to leave me to fend for myself. I walked inside the classroom and sat in the back corner as usual. I grabbed a book and started to read while the class slowly started to fill up. After a few minutes someone sat next to me. I looked up from my book, surprised to see Luke Castellan sitting next to me. Oh gods. It's not that he was a jerk, he just… broke Thalia's heart which ultimately made him a jerk.

"Hey Annie." He said. "So I was wondering-"

"Nope." I said looking back down at my book.

"If you wanted-"

"No."

"To go out on Friday." He finished. I looked up at him purely disgusted.

"Seriously?!" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Wha-?"

"You have the nerve to ask me out after what you did to my _Best Friend?_ " I scoffed and shook my head.

"So is that a no or-" __

"Get out of here!" I yelled and he quickly scrambled up and went to sit with his friends who were pretty much dying with laughter. I looked back down at my book with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice job." Percy said as he said next to me. I looked at him. We sat there staring at each other until the teacher came in. Unusually class didn't pass by quickly, but when it was finally over I turned to Percy.

"Meet me in the library at lunch." I said before grabbing my books and racing off. It forever for lunch but when it was almost here I was a nervous wreck. Thalia, who had French with me before lunch, was doing her best to calm me down to no avail. I didn't even know what I was going to say. When our teacher dismissed us I walked slowly to the library. Gods, what was I doing? I found Percy sitting in what we called _The Crow's Nest._ You had to climb a ladder to get there but it was this big platform next to a wall of windows with an amazing view.

"Hey." I said sitting across from him.

"Hi." He said back. We sat in silence for a little while until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Percy, we need to talk about what happened Saturday." I said. He looked away from the window.

"I know. And you need to know I meant every word I said."

"I know… and I want to be friends again but… it's more complicated than that." I said. "I mean, you hurt me. And I know you wouldn't do it again and that you've changed, but it's still hard you know? And we have that whole problem with Rachel and my dad," I started rambling.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice cut me off. "Don't worry about Rachel and your dad. They'll just have to deal with it. And I know it's hard… but wouldn't it be worth a shot?" I looked up at him and a bunch of memories from the old days came to mind. Like the time we watched all five seasons of _TWD_ in one night. Or when we danced and sang along to _High School Musical._ Or that one time we went ice skating and he totally face planted, but was able to laugh about it later. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. "Yeah it would."

~o0o~

 _After that tear filled hug we sat down at the table as Sally set blue Waffles down in front of us. Percy grinned and immediately grabbed three. I laughed as I grabbed my own. Sally smiled down at us and started to shake her head. When we finished breakfast Percy and I went to the living room to play just dance._

" _How about_ The Best Song Ever _? Because of yesterday remember?" he asked. I laughed and nodded my head._

" _Why not?" I said. Five minutes later I was laughing to the point of tears because Percy was being so ridiculous. "Perce." I wheezed. "Stop."_

" _My name is Percy no more." He said. "I am Persassy Jackson." Then he struck such a ridiculous pose that the tears began streaming down my face._

" _Oh my gods._ Please stop! _" I said through another fit of laughing. It was only when I'd snorted that Percy started laughing too._

" _Hahaha oh my gods Annabeth!" he said. Just then Sally walked in with an utterly confused look like, why these kids rolling on the floor laughing? If only she knew._

~o0o~

 **Ha. It's Persassy y'all! The crow's nest thing looks kinda like that one scene in THG where Peeta's like,**

 _ **I still wanna be me you know?**_

 **And then Katniss be like,**

 _ **Sure**_ **.**

 **Sorry I'm just really happyyyyyyyy! Bye!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It is once again time for another chapter! I've had some complaints about the story needing more action… Please give me your opinions on this if you want more action or if I should just write a whole other story with action in it. Thanks!**

Percy looked up at me and grinned. He opened up his arms and I smiled. I scooted over to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. Gods I need to stop crying. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"We should get to lunch." I said as Percy pouted. I laughed and pulled him up.

When we walked into the lunchroom together I felt everyone's eyes on us. We quickly approached our table and sat down next to each other. A few people, like Nico and Jason, had their eyes wide and mouths open. Others, Piper and Thalia, had small smiles on their faces. Well Thalia did, Piper was pretty much jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. I got a chorus of surprised hey's and a very excited 'Hi!' from Piper. "So, uh, what's up?" it was quiet for a while until Thalia had enough and broke it.

"Nothing much, just watching two of our best friends, who happen to hate each other by the way, walk into the lunch room together and-"

"And _sit next to each other!_ " Piper finished.

"Um, yeah." Percy said awkwardly beside me. "So…"

" _So?_ " Piper said somewhat angrily. "You did _not_ just ask me _so_."

"I'm sorry…?" he said confused.

" _Sorry?_ You're _sorry?_ " Piper scoffed.

"Calm down Pipes." Thalia said. "It's Percy. You know his head is filled with kelp." Piper agreed but started grumbling things. We all sat in an awkward silence after that. One that consisted out of Nico, Thalia, Jason and Piper looking at us, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Am I the only one here that's scared?_

As I read the message I felt Pipers eyes boring into the side of my head.

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _Nope, I'm terrified._

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _Good me too. Will you hold my hand?_

I risked a quick glance and as if sensing it he looked back and smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _Slow down Seaweed Brain. ;)_

"So," Piper said interrupting Percy and I's texting. "What's the deal with you two?"

"Hm?" I asked occupied by Percy sending me another text.

"Like, what's your status?" she said. I looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"Friends." He said simply. I looked back at Piper and saw she was squirming in her seat with excitement.

"How'd you get her to agree to that?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around already knowing who stood there.

"Rachel." I sighed.

"Annabelle."

"Annabeth." Percy corrected.

"Whatever." She said.

"What the Hades are _you_ doing here?" Thalia asked. Well, growled.

"I was just wondering how he got her to be friends." She said. "From what I heard, you did something _really bad._ " She emphasized the words really and bad.

"That was in the past." I said drawing her attention to me. "I've forgiven him and besides, you don't even know what happened."

"Don't I though?" she said evilly. "You're dad cheated on your mom and he ditched you for me." She smirked. My face paled. I looked at Percy.

"Did you-?"

"Annabeth I-" he started

"Of course he did." Rachel interrupted. "I was his girlfriend he told me _everything._ " I looked at Percy again. First with pain, then it melted into anger. I stood up and walked quickly to the door and into the hall, knowing he would follow. Sure enough a few seconds later he walked through the doors.

"Annabeth," he started. I shoved him before he could finish, minding my cast. He stumbled a little but stayed on his feet.

"What the Hades, Percy?" I yelled. "That was personal! Not even Thalia and Piper knew that!"

"I didn't tell her." He tried calmly.

"How would she have known then?" I questioned.

"I don't know Annabeth." He tried again. He stepped closer to me. I tried to push him away again but he caught my wrists. "Annabeth, please." I ripped my arm from his grasp and took a step back.

"How am I supposed to trust you anymore?" I asked sadly. "Within twenty minutes of us becoming friends, Rachel starts talking about personal things only you knew about."

"Annabeth I have no idea how she knows that, you have to believe me." I looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay." I said. "I believe you." He grinned and pulled me into a quick hug. When we pulled away I asked the obvious. "How did Rachel know?"

"I don't know." Percy said. "Guess she has people on the inside."

"Let's get back inside." I suggested.

"Sure." We walked back to our friends. Rachel was gone and I was hoping Thalia and Piper would let it go but with my luck, they wouldn't.

Sure enough when we approached them Thalia and Piper both stood.

"What'd she mean?" Thalia asked. I gave them a look like, I'll tell you later, and they let it go.

School was finally over after what seemed like forever. Thalia drove me home and as soon as I got there I plopped down on the couch. I was surprised though when I saw my father walk in the room.

"D-dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" he looked up from his phone.

"Oh hello Annabeth." He said. "I was off of work early and decided to spend some time with my daughter." I gaped at him. He never ever was 'off of work.' And he never _ever_ wanted to 'spend time with me.' "We're going out to dinner with some friends of mine. Wear something nice." I sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be just the two of us. It never was. I walked upstairs and opened my closet. I looked at what I could wear and finally decided on a blue strapless dress with a gold belt and blue heels. I put it on my bed and went to go take a shower. When I walked in my room I nearly had a heart attack. Percy was sitting in my desk chair, eating chips.

"Percy!" I whisper-yelled. "What're you doing here?" his face immediately turned red when he saw I was in only in a towel and I felt mine heat up as well. He quickly covered his eyes.

"I was bored." He answered. I rolled my eyes as I walked to my bed.

"I swear if you open your eyes…" I threatened.

"I won't! I swear it on the river styx." I laughed and quickly changed into the dress and ran back to the bathroom. I did my hair in a messy but elegant bun and put on a little mascara. When I walked in Percy's back was turned to me.

"Is it bad?" I asked from behind him. He turned around in the chair and his jaw dropped to the floor. He just stared at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You look… I… wow." He got out. I smiled and patted his head.

"Thanks." I sat down on my bed.

"So what's the occasion?" Percy asked after finally being able to speak.

"My dad's taking me out to dinner with one of his friends. I had to wear something nice."

"Ah, yes. Very nice." He commented. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You're so weird." I said. Percy put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

"Ouch." I laughed again and he smiled brightly. A few minutes we were rocking out to _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

"AND I SAID, WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S?" Percy sang. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Annabeth?" I heard my dad call.

"Schist!" I whispered as I started pushing Percy towards the window.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Dad's coming, you gotta go." I said.

"Okay, bye." Percy whispered. He quickly kissed my cheek and he was gone. I stood frozen by the window until my father walked in.

"Annabeth?" he said.

"Hm?" I asked, still in a daze.

"We're leaving in five minutes."

"Mhmm." I said. He nodded and closed the door. I gently touched my cheek and faintly smiled then I shook my head and walked downstairs. I said goodbye to Susan and the twins and we were on our way. Fifteen minutes later we were parked in front of a restaurant named _Ambrosia._ It looked fancy. Before my father and I stepped out of the car he turned to me.

"Annabeth, you need to be on your best behavior. This man has a lot of power and it could be good for my business." I sighed. It was all about business. "He has a son your age. _Be nice_." He finished. Then we got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello." The lady in the front said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under the name of Chase." My father said. The lady typed something in her computer and nodded.

"Right this way sir." She said leading us to a table with a tan, blonde man and a sickeningly thin boy with blonde hair, a scowl and acne… all over his face sat. The blonde man stood up to greet us but the boy (who I guessed was my age…?) stayed seated.

"Hello, Apollo." My father said to the man.

"Hello, Fredrick." He said back. Then he turned to me. "Why, hello dear. Apollo sun." he stuck his hand out.

"Annabeth Chase." I said shaking it.

"Shall we sit?" he asked and we did. I sat on the inside of the table we had reserved, which meant I had to sit across from the boy who was introduced as Octavian.

Octavian was strange to say the least. When I asked him what he enjoyed doing, he told me stabbing teddy bears to death and sacrifice the stuffing to his father, who he thought was the actual God, Apollo. He also told me he had the gift of prophecy. Right. And Rachel's the Oracle of Delphi. He was also quiet rude and loud. His eyes shone with a harsh curiosity, like he might gut you just as easily as a teddy bear. He was arrogant too.

"And that is the story of how I became praetor of New Rome." He said, referring to some stupid video game.

"Mm, interesting." I said taking a sip of my drink. "But I'm more of a reader." He scoffed.

"Reading? Why would anyone ever _read_?" he said it like it was poison. I wanted to say, 'Well _sorry,_ but some people _don't like_ playing stupid video games and sacrificing innocent teddy bears for fun!' but I kept my cool.

"Um. I just like getting into the story I guess." I said. "But, uh, do you play any sports?"

"No, but I do other things." He said. And then he, get this, started playing _footsy_ with me. _Footsy._ With _me._ I gasped and he smirked as he continued. I kicked him in the shin and quickly stood up and walked away, absolutely _disgusted_. I heard my father start to apologize before he payed for the meal and followed me out of the door.

"Annabeth!" he said from behind me. "Annabeth!" he said louder when I didn't answer him. "ANNABETH!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, turning around.

"What was that? You just ruined all chances of this deal!"

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ that his son is a pervert!"

"Come on, Annabeth! I know you just made up a reason to ruin this for me."

"Are you serious?" I yelled.

"Yeah I am!" he yelled back. I scoffed and stomped to the car.

~o0o~

" _Bye Annabeth, I'll see you tomorrow!" Percy yelled._

" _Bye Perce!" I waved and walked inside my house, dreading the family meeting that was sure to come. I walked in to a seemingly empty house. I pulled Percy's old hoodie tighter around me as I walked upstairs. I was on the fifth or sixth step when I heard him call my name._

" _Annabeth?" my father called. I slowly turned around, not yet ready to face him. He stood at the bottom of the steps. His hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled. Was that lipstick on his shirt? "You're home early…"_

" _You didn't even know when I was coming." I said._

" _I expected you later." He said._

" _Where's mom?" I asked._

" _Annabeth…"_

" _Where's mom?" I pushed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I heard a noise downstairs. "Mom?" I walked downstairs and past my dad._

" _Annabeth, don't." he said trying to stop me. I walked down the stairs into the basement._

" _Fredrick?" I heard a woman say. I knew it wasn't her, but it had to be._

" _Mom?" I walked further and turned on the light. What I found was indeed not my mother but, "Susan?"_

" _Annabeth." She whispered breathlessly. As far as I could tell Susan didn't have clothes on and was covered only by the sheets of the bed she was currently occupying. "I can explain…"_

" _Where's my mom?"_

" _Annabeth." My dad said from behind me. "You're mother… she left this morning."_

" _What?" I whispered._

" _She's gone, Annabeth." He said as a single tear ran down my cheek._

 _~o0o~_

 **I've had some complaints about the story needing more action… Please give me your opinions on this if you want more action or if I should just write a whole other story with action in it. Thanks! Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Here is number 7 so enjoy…**

When I got home I immediately stomped to my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Gods, how could my dad even think I did that to ruin the deal. He's my dad so naturally I would help him get the deal. But he can't expect me to just sit there when this guy's son is trying something. Ugh. Just the thought makes me gag. I shook my head and grabbed my phone. I surprised myself when I the first person I thought to text was Percy.

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _Ugh. Help me please._

His response was almost immediate, which made me smile.

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _I take it the dinner went well. Wanna talk about it?_

 **To: Seaweed Brain**

 _Park 20 minutes?_

 **From: Seaweed Brain**

 _See you there._

I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower (Thank god my cast was waterproof). I got out and threw on some jeans and a shirt. I ran downstairs and pulled on my jacket. The park was a mere five minute walk from my house but when I got there Percy was already waiting. When he saw me he walked over and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey." I said hugging him back.

"Hi." He said while taking my hand and leading me over to an empty bench. We sat down and he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and started talking about the earlier events of that night. When I got to the part where Octavian started being a pervert his eyes darkened.

"So then, naturally, I stomped out and my dad, naturally, thought I was ruining the deal for him on purpose." I rambled. After I finished I looked over at Percy, who had a faraway look in his eyes. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was oddly quiet. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You are oddly quiet." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Um." He said suddenly turning a deep red color. "N-nothing. Just L-life and stuff."

"Aha." I said teasingly. "Sure thing." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"You're so weird."

"Rude." He said putting his hand over his heart.

"What? It's true!"

"Ouch." He said. "I've been shot."

"Weak." I said smiling.

"Weak?" he asked. "Oh no you didn't." he waved a finger in my face."

"Oh yes I did."

"I'll prove you wrong then." He said standing up and walking towards a big tree.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked following him. "Surely not by picking up that tree."

"No, course not." He said when I reached him. "By doing this." He took a step towards me and suddenly I wasn't touching the ground anymore. Percy had his hands on my waist and was spinning me around. My hands were on his shoulders for support and I was laughing. When he put me down I punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?" he rubbed his arm.

"You indirectly called me fat." I said while turning around and walking away.

"Come on, Annabeth." Wow he really thought I was mad. Idiot. "I didn't mean it I'm sorry." He jogged to catch up with me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep." I said. He pouted.

"Not nice."

"Aww. Is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" I asked in a toddler voice.

"No." he said while turning around and pretending to do just that. I laughed and pushed him so that he stumbled forward. He turned around with a suspicious glint in his eyes. So I did the most logical thing at that moment. I ran. "Hey, come back here!" I heard Percy yell behind me. Ha. Fat chance. I ran towards an area that was closed up with trees. Percy was faster, but in the dodging area _I_ was the champ. "No fair!" he yelled as I disappeared between the trees. I dove behind a small bush and waited. After a few minutes I saw Percy walk past. I grinned and stood up when he was out of site. I started walking in the opposite direction he headed when I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I screamed as Percy started to tickle me.

"Okay, okay." I said between giggles. "I give!"

"Good." Percy said.

"Are you happy now?" I asked brushing invisible dirt off of my jeans.

"Yes!" he yelled happily. I smiled and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I cursed when I saw the time.

 _11:00_

"Crap. I gotta go." I said, looking up at Percy.

"Aw. Okay." He pouted. I rolled my eyes as we walked a small ways together.

"Bye Seaweed Brain." I said when we had to part ways.

"Bye Wise Girl."

~o0o~

"Annabeth!" I turned around to find Percy running towards me with a grin on his face and a paper in his hand.

"Percy!" I said, mocking him. He rolled his eyes and shoved the piece of paper in my face. I took it out of his hands and looked at it. It was an English test.

 _B+_

"Wow, great job Perce!" I said while giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks to you." He said smiling. Now you might be a little confused… let me explain. After Percy and I met up at the park to weeks ago, Percy had confronted me about his horrible grades. So I agreed to tutor him.

"Let's celebrate." He said.

"Okay, I'm free this weeke-"

"No I mean right now." I turned around fully and looked at him.

"Percy we have school right now." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"So? Let's ditch."

"Oh yeah, and ruin my perfect attendance? Don't think so buddy."

"Come on Annabeth please?" he said while pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Perce you _know_ I've grown immune to those."

"It was worth a try." He said. "Aha! I will buy you… Books." He smiled obviously pleased with himself.

"Be more specific." I said.

"Um. Oh! I'll buy you the whole HP series in hardcover and in addition any other series in any cover." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I pondered over this for a second. I could either 1) Stay at school and learn about things I already knew, or 2) Get free books.

"Fine." I said and Percy cheered.

"Let's go!" he said while dragging me toward the exit sign. Twenty minutes later we were parked at one of Percy favorite places in the world, Montauk Beach.

"Um, Percy you are forgetting the fact that I don't have a bathing suit with me." I said to him as he got out of the car.

"They have a store." He said. "Let's go!" I sighed as I got out of the car and followed Percy into a shop called _The Shack Attack._ It had a cartoon shark taking a bite out of the _S._ I looked through the bathing suits until I found one I liked. I walked into a changing room and tried it on. It was a light gray bikini with a dark gray trim. I walked out of the dressing room and asked the lady at the front desk if I could get this one. I was a loud to keep it on so I slipped my shirt and shorts over it.

"That'll be $10.99 please." She said. I reached for my wallet but Percy, who appeared out of nowhere beat me to it.

"I got it." He said handing the lady a twenty.

After we bought the bathing suit we walked down to the beach.

"Wanna go swim?" Percy asked practically jumping up and down.

"Nope." I answered.

"Please?" he pouted. I shook my head stubbornly. "Fine I'll swim by myself."

"Okay." I said as I sat down in the sand. He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his six-pack and I tried not to stare… or drool.

"You checking me out Chase?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I scoffed.

"You wish Jackson." I said, blushing. He rolled his eyes and ran straight into the water. I shook my head and stripped down to my bikini so I could tan because, hey, I'm a girl. I closed my eyes and lay back on the sand. After about ten minutes something blocked my sun and I felt something wet dripping on my face. I opened one eye to find Percy's face an inch from mine and he was grinning at me. I screamed and jumped up. "Gods Percy you jerk!" I said. But he was occupied. I smirked. "You checking me out Jackson?"

"Yes." He said blankly. Then we both burst out laughing. When we calmed down Percy walked towards me and threw over his shoulder. I knew where this was going.

"Percy don't you dare!" I yelled, pounding on his back. "Put me down!" by this time we were already in the water.

He walked a little further before he said, "Okay." And then I was in the water. I surfaced, obviously, soaking wet.

"Perseus Jackson!" I screamed. "Come here so I can kill you! And you're lucky this cast is water proof!"

"Yeah so that's a no." he said before he dove under water. And when he'd been underwater so long I was sure he'd drowned his head popped up right next to me which made me start.

"Don't do that." I said

"What? Come up or stay under?" he said.

"Either. Neither. Whatever. Just swim and behave." I said. After a while we got out of the water and sat in the sand wrapped up in our brand new towels. I yawned and put my head on Percy's shoulder. He shifted so that he could wrap his arm around my shoulder. I sighed. This was great and it went by too quickly. I wasn't ready to go home.

~o0o~

 _I ran back upstairs past my father and ran into my room. I flung myself on my bed and cried. To say this sucked was an understatement. My family was falling apart before my eyes. And this did_ not _fit in my life plan. And yes I made a life plan. I cried until I had no more tears and then I just lay there until I fell asleep._

 _The next day I was reluctant to go to school, but I knew Percy would be there so I went. When I got to school I walked to my locker and smiled when I saw Thalia._

" _Hey Thals." I said._

" _Hey… I need to tell you something."_

" _Okay…" I said. "Let's walk." Thalia nodded and as I turned a corner Thalia yelled for me to stop. But it was too late. The damage was done. I dropped my books and everything went black._

~o0o~

 **Oooooo. Small cliffy. Hope you like this chapter. Also, in the flashbacks Annabeth and Percy are about 16 and in present time 17. Did anyone catch the Catching Fire reference? (no pun intended.)**

 **19 reviews! Wow! Thanks! I love you guys!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I have a** ** _super_** **busy week and the next chapter will probably be posted this weekend. Please bear with me.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	9. Chapter 8

Eventually we had to leave but not before we watched the sun set, at my request. Percy dropped me off at home and I walked upstairs to my room to change. I put on some sweatpants and Percy's sweater and threw my hair into a messy bun, then walked back downstairs to pour myself a glass of water. I found a note on the counter that Susan left for me. It said that they went to dinner and a movie and wouldn't be home until late. I was scrolling through random things on my phone when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes figuring it was Percy, who'd made me hold onto his phone and forgot to ask for it back. I opened the door.

"Did you forget somethi-" the words died in my throat when I saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "Rachel?"

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. Rachel? As in Rachel Elizabeth Dare A.K.A. RED? That Rachel?

Yes. That Rachel. She was standing in front of my front door with her hand raised as if she were about to knock again. Make-up stains were running down her cheeks along with tears. I wordlessly opened the door wider and ushered her in. Now you're probably thinking, Why would you do that? Well, three words: I'm. Not. Heartless. I brought her to my room, sat her down on my bed and handed her wet wipes. I also handed her a blanket considering the sun had gone down and she had only a tight tank top on and shorts. I then sat down across from her and waited. On what, I'm not sure. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Why?" I was caught off guard by her question.

"What?"

"Why are you helping me? Well, being so nice I mean. I was always so horrible to you. Just look at your wrist."

"I don't know. I guess I just thought of the old RED. I miss her, you know." I said. The old RED was _alot_ different from the one sitting in front of me. She wore baggy shirts and paint splattered jeans and she _loved_ to paint. She was probably the nicest person I'd ever met. Rachel laughed softly, which snapped me back to reality.

"I do too." She said. "And that's why I'm here. I never wanted to be this person. I want to go back to the old Rachel and I need your help."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay well then first thing's first. Follow me." I led her into my small bathroom. I pulled out a chair. "Sit." She wordlessly obeyed. I grabbed a couple of wet wipes and make-up remover and after _alot_ of scrubbing and I mean _alot,_ her face was make-up free and you could see her freckles. "Gods, Rach. How much make-up do you use?" she laughed.

"A fair amount." After we finished with that I pulled her back into my room. While she brushed her frizzy hair, I picked out some of my clothes for her to wear because, let's be real, she was _not_ going to wear that revealing top and don't even get started on her jeans. After much debate I decided on a plain purple shirt and jeans that were, let's say, a little less tight. She changed in the bathroom and I smiled when I saw the old Rachel walk out.

"Yay!" I said holding out my arms. She laughed and hugged me.

"So," she said when we were laying on my bed watching _Friends_. "What's going on with you and Percy?" she wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shoved a pillow in her face.

"Why does everyone suspect that there is something going on. There is nothing going on."

"Oh come on. Really?" she said.

"Um, yes really. What makes you even think something like that?"

"Hey, _Wise Girl._ " She said in, what I guess was, a really bad imitation of Percy. "Oh hi _Seaweed Brain_." She said in another horrible accent while fanning her face, batting her eyelashes and straining our nicknames.

"If I knew you were just going to tease me I wouldn't have let you in." I mumbled while stuffing my head into a pillow. I heard Rachel laugh. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I said while standing up and walking out of my room. Rachel continued her teasing downstairs and was debating if I should throw the leftover lasagna we were eating in her face when the doorbell rang. I wasn't surprised when I came face to face with Percy.

"Hey…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and pulled out his phone. He grinned sheepishly and took it from me. "Thanks! And is that Susan's leftover lasagna I smell?" he wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed and opened the door wider so that he could come in, but for some reason I felt like I was forgetting something. I followed him into the kitchen and almost bumped into him when he stopped walking suddenly. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at and realized it was Rachel, who was smiling sheepishly. Oh schist.

"Hi…?" she said uncertainly. Percy held up a finger as if to say one second and dragged me into the living room.

"I think I deserve an explanation as to _why Rachel is in your house right now!_ " he started out calmly but kind of whisper-yelled the rest. I winced.

"I- she-we." I let out a small frustrated scream for my lack of words. I took a deep breath. "She came to my door crying and I'll have you know I'm not heartless so yeah, I let her in and then we went upstairs and she said she missed the old Rachel and I said that I did too and then I gave her a sort of make-over and then we bonded over lasagna!" I said really, really fast. I looked up a Percy and saw that he had a very confused look on his face. After a while he opened his mouth but then closed it again, unsure of what he was going to say. I rolled my eyes again when Rachel popped her head from around the corner.

"Should I leave or…"

"No!" Percy and I said together.

"I'll go. You were here first and I only came to pick up something." Percy said.

"Um. It's fine I'll just leave."

"No no no. I'm already late for something." And that's how Percy and Rachel started arguing about who would leave my house.

"Stop!" I yelled startling them both. "Both of you are staying and shutting up or so help me gods…" I left the threat hanging and almost smirked at Rachel's scared face. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked back towards the kitchen and started eating my lasagna. And that is how Percy, Rachel and I became really good friends.

~o0o~

"Shut up." I said while shoving Percy with my shoulder. We were back at Montauk and it was about a week after Rachel joined our friend circle. Rachel couldn't come but we were at the beach with Percy's mom and his stepdad Paul. Percy and I were sitting on our towels eating blue cookies.

"Well it's true." Percy said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! What'd I say about rolling your eyes?"

"They'll fall out." I said with a sigh.

"And that would be a waste with such pretty ones." He said while tapping my nose. I heard Sally squeal as quietly as she could. She was what you would call one of our biggest fans. She along with Piper, Chiron (an old friend), Hazel, Frank, Leo, the Stolls and Rachel were in a fan-club. They host meetings once a week while I'm tutoring Percy and pretty much talk about us and bet on when we will get together. They even have a ship name for us. Percabeth. It's embarrassing, really. I heard Paul try to calm Sally.

"But Paul!" she whined. "They're just so cute! And I'll be sure to cut off Percy's cookie supply if he doesn't make a move soon!"

"Moooooooom, stooooooop!" Percy whined while I face-palmed.

"I'm going swimming." I said, standing up.

"I'll race you to the water." Percy said.

"You're on." I said while taking off.

"No fair! Cheater!"

I was already half way to the water and sure I was going to win, when I saw Percy in the corner of my eye. It ended up being a tie. When we got to the water we both dove in. It was extremely clear so I could see alot. I swam down really deep and lost sight of Percy and knowing him, he would probably pop up and scare me. I started to swim up when I felt, who I guessed was Percy, grab my foot and pull me down further so you can tell why I wasn't concerned. But that's when I saw Percy having a pretend conversation with a fish who was, weirdly enough, not scared. But I was. I turned around in the water and came face to face with Luke. I inwardly groaned and tried to swim away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I tried to rip my arm from his grasp but he had an iron grip. He pulled me to his chest and I started thrashing because 1) I didn't want to be that close to Luke, 2) My oxygen was low and 3) maybe I could get Percy's attention. Luke being the dimwitted idiot that he is forgot that I needed to breath. He could hold his breath alot longer than I could so he was fine. I started pounding on his chest and screaming, or whatever screaming is underwater, trying to get away. I don't know _what_ Luke was trying to accomplish but a few seconds later I started seeing black splotches and I knew _that_ _wasn't good_. I slumped forward knowing I was just moments from passing out. That's when I realized maybe screaming was a bad idea. That was also when I felt someone grab my arm and rip me from Luke's grasp. Percy pushed me up and when I broke the surface I gulped down as much air as I could. Percy popped up beside me a second later and put an arm around my waist to support me and when he could stand he picked me up bridal-style and brought me to our towels. Sally by now was freaking out and asking both of us questions while suppressing her fangirls screams. I just coughed in response.

"What the Hell?" I heard Luke yell as he walked out of the water. Percy whipped around faster than I thought humanly possible and punched Luke square in the jaw. Luke tumbled to the ground and touched his already bruising jaw before jumping up, angrier than he was before. "What the Hell, Jackson?"

"What were you thinking?" Percy yelled.

"I was thinking I want Annabeth and she obviously wants me considering how she started screaming in delight." He said motioning towards me. Percy scoffed and turned away for a second, trying to suppress a laugh. "What you think that's funny?"

"Yeah actually. She was panicking and started screaming because she _wanted you to let her go._ " He strained the last part.

"Oh yeah? Why'd she let me hold her then, huh?"

"She was drowning, you idiot!" Percy yelled throwing his hands in the air. "You could've killed her!"

"She was not drowning. Look at her she's fine!" he said but I didn't hear for I was coughing my guts out…because I almost died. Sally rubbed my back comfortingly. And apparently Percy had enough because when I looked up again he was on top of Luke… punching him…repeatedly.

"Percy enough." Sally said but I guess he didn't hear because Percy got up and started kicking his sides. "Percy!" he continued.

"Perce." I said through coughing fits. "Percy!" he finally stopped and looked at me. He had a wild look in his eyes and his hands were bloody from both his and Luke's blood, though it wasn't alot. "Stop." I heard yelling as Luke's buddies came and helped him up and wisely decided to steer clear of Percy. He walked to the water to wash off the small amount of blood that was on his hands. After that he walked back over and kneeled down next to me as I sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" I said back while taking one of his hands in mine and inspecting it.

"Annabeth, you're the one who almost died."

"Yeah but you could've gotten hurt."

"But I didn't." he said taking his hand out of mine.

"But you could've." I grabbed his hand again and brushed my fingers overs his knuckles. "You're an idiot, you know that?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah." He said looking back. He moved closer, just a smidge. I saw him glance at my lips and I couldn't help but take a quick peek at his. He started to lean in and we were so close, just a centimeter apart, when someone decided to turn on a blaring radio. Percy and I jumped apart, startled.

"Are you kidding me?" sally yelled at the guy with the radio. Then she let out a string of colorful curses. I blushed. Was he about to kiss me? Was I going to kiss back? What was happening?!

"We should go, it's getting late." Percy said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Good idea." He stood up and started walking back. He was rubbing his neck and I knew he did that when he was nervous and occasionally when he was pissed. I'm guessing he was pissed. I stood up and grabbed our towels and Sally and Paul grabbed the rest.

And thus begun the most awkward car ride of my life.

~o0o~

" _Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Annabeth?" she started shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. We were still in the hall and quiet the crowd had formed around us. Thalia saw I was awake and turned around._

" _Scram!" she yelled and the crowd scattered. "You okay?"_

" _Yeah I'm fine." I said. But I had to pass through that hall. I stood up slowly an took a deep breath. I steeled myself before turning to walk back into the hall._

" _Annie are you sure-"_

" _I'm fine. Let's go." I said as I walked into the dreaded hallway. I almost fainted again when I saw the posters. They were everywhere. They had pictures of me on them and they fed lies about my life and family. There'd been posters like this before, people who get betrayed by their best friends. And they get rewards. I wondered who would do such a thing until I read the bottom of the paper._

 _Percy Jackson._

" _No…" I whispered. "No no no no no."_

" _Annabeth… Are you okay?" Thalia asked again._

" _No." I whispered._

 _~o0o~_

 **Hiya! Here is another Chapter! Sorry it took so long. So yes or no to fangirl Sally?**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	10. Chapter 9

The one and a half hour ride to the Jackson's house was _so awkward._ The fact that I was staying over because it would be too late to drive back just made everything better. (Hint sarcasm) The car was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, like literally. Percy was staring out of the window, deep in thought which was something he didn't do often. The radio was playing softly but I didn't recognize the song.

"So…" Sally said, trying to start a conversation. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Something blue." Percy said.

"Okay… Annabeth?"

"I don't care." I said looking out of my window. What was this awkwardness?! Finally ten minutes later a song I knew came on and Percy and I looked at each other. He grinned as he took a deep breath to start singing.

" _Making my way downtown, walking fast faces past and I'm homebound_." I laughed as Percy pretended to play the small piano solo. " _Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd. And I need you. And I miss you. And now I won-der._ " We sang. " _If I could fall into the sky, do you think time could pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… tonight._ " I laughed again as Percy struck dramatic poses and just like that the awkwardness was gone. Sally turned around and took a picture of us with her phone, then turned back around and started texting rapidly. The car ride pretty much continued like that, with Percy and I blasting karaoke songs and Sally snapping quick pictures. Paul just drove.

When we got to the Jackson's house Percy practically ripped the front door off, claiming his bladder was about to burst. Sally rolled her eyes as we followed him inside.

"Annabeth honey, would you like something to drink?" Sally asked me when we walked into the kitchen.

"Yes please." I answered as Percy entered the kitchen.

"Annabethhhhh." He said in a whiney voice.

"Percyyyyy." I said back.

"Follow me." He said, so I did. We walked into his room. He walked to his closet and grabbed a sweater and sweatpants. "Here." He said as he threw them at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you're wet." He said like it was obvious and it kind of was.

"Right. I'm going to take a shower first though." I said, walking out of his room.

"Not if I get there first!" Percy yelled behind me.

"You won't." I said while walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Dang it, Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell from outside the bathroom.

"Sorry not sorry." I yelled back.

"Rude."

"Whatever." I said as I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water cascaded over me I started to hum _Save It for a Rainy Day_ by _the Jayhawks._ I don't know I just love that song.

After the shower I quickly dried off and changed into Percy's clothes. I started to wring out my hair when Percy banged on the door.

"Come on, Wise Girl! Other people want to shower too!"

"Calm down Seaweed Brain. I'm almost done." I wrung out the last drops of water from my hair and unlocked the door, knowing that my hair would be tangled even if I put it up so I just left it down.

"Took long enough." Percy said when the door swung open. I just stuck my tong out and passed him to walk into the living room. I sat down on the couch and grabbed my phone. About a half an hour later I got a text from Percy. I opened it. It was a picture of me on my phone and it was taken from behind. I rolled my eyes and turned around to find Percy grinning at me. I sighed and turned back around as he jumped over the couch and plopped down next to me. He loosely put an arm around my shoulders.

"You know," he said, "You don't look half bad in my clothes."

"Well obviously." I said. "I look amazing in everything."

"True." He said as we laughed. I heard the click of a camera and I turned my head slightly to find Sally holding up a camera. I immediately blushed and Percy glared. Sally quickly excited the room. Percy reached over me to grab the TV remote and started flipping through the channels with one arm still around my shoulders. He finally settled on the Disney movie _Hercules_ and laughed every time I commented about how inaccurate this movie was.

"I mean they're practically lying to little kids. They'll go into high school thinking that Hera was Hercules' mom and that she was nice. I mean seriously how do come up with this stuff?" I ranted.

"How do you know what Hera's like?" Percy asked smiling.

"She shoved her son off of Olympus. I'm pretty sure she's evil."

"Good point."

"Hey kids," I turned my head to look at Sally. "Pizza?"

"Sure." I said. And Percy just nodded his head while turning back to the movie. I'm not proud to say I lost it when Hades released the Titans from their cages.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "What even is that? That does _not_ look like a Titan and why would Hades even release the Titans? Okay Disney officially sucks at Greek Mythology." At this point there were tears in Percy's eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh my gods this is golden!" he yelled doubling over.

"Shut up." I punched his arm. He didn't shut up if you were wondering. Well that is until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said.

"I'll get the money." Percy said. I walked to the door and opened it to find a teenage guy holding three pizza boxes.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." he said as his eyes scanned my body, lingering on some very inappropriate parts. I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest when his eyes stopped there. I felt Percy stand behind me and I almost screamed in relief. He put am arm around my waist as if to tell the guy to back off. The guy glared at Percy but didn't back off.

"So you got a boyfriend?"

"I-" I started but Percy interrupted me.

"Yes she does. Now please give us our pizza and leave." He said as he handed the guy money. "You can keep the change." The guy wrote something on a piece of paper quickly as I grabbed the pizza but before I could retract my hands he put the piece of paper in them. Then he turned around and left. Percy closed the door and I opened the piece of paper.

 _Call me if you get tired of the buzzkill._

It said with a number scribbled on it. Percy read it over my shoulder.

"Are you serious?" he said. "I have half a mind to go over there and-"

"Percy." I put my hand on his chest. "Watch this." I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. "Now let's eat some pizza."

"Fine." Percy huffed. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pizza. Paul and Sally were going to eat in the kitchen so Percy and I went back into the living room. "Whadda you want to watch?" Percy asked with his mouth already full of pizza.

"I dunno." I said. He flipped to the channels until landing on _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ He raised his eyebrows questioningly and I shrugged while taking a bite out of my own pizza. After 50 minutes my eyes started to droop and I yawned. I involuntarily let my fall on Percy's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and lifted me up to put me on his lap. I snuggled closer to him and he squeezed my waist.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." He whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.

~o0o~

I didn't wake up on the couch but in a bed, Percy's bed to be exact. And Percy was also in the bed. My back was pressed against his chest. One of his arms was serving as a pillow for my head and the hung loosely around my waist. He was obviously awake considering that one of his hands was playing with my curls. I slowly turned around in his arms and he smiled a little sleepily.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I said back. I quickly realized he was shirtless and I did my best to fight down a blush that was creeping up my neck.

"I think mom's making waffles." He said.

"Blue?"

"What else is there?" he grinned and jumped out of the bed. "Come on Wise Girl!" I rolled my eyes and followed him. We walked into the kitchen and sure enough Sally was there making waffles and they were blue.

"Impressive." I said as Percy smirked at me. We sat at the table and Sally put a plate of waffles in front of us.

"Enjoy you two!" she said a little too cheerily. I looked down at my plate to see that the waffles were not the standard square shape, but in the form of hearts wit on it. I gaped at the waffles.

"Mooooooom." Percy whined. "Why do you do this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sweaty." She said from in the kitchen.

"I'm still gonna eat them just so you know." He yelled at her.

"Mmhmm." She said. I sighed as Percy started stuffing his face. I looked down at my waffle one more time before smothering it in syrup and taking a bite.

~o0o~

"So, what do you want to do?" Percy asked after we finished eating.

"I don't know. Wasn't it supposed to be super cold today?"

"Yeah like, freezing."

"How about… Ice skating?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "Let's go. Mom we're leaving."

"Okay, honey. Have fun!"

We put on our coats and walked outside to his car.

"Wanna stop by your place to pick up some clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. When we got to my house I ran inside and put on some warm clothes. I grabbed my gloves and some money and was out the door. "Let's go." I said when got back in the car.

"Okidoki." Percy said while pulling out of my driveway. Twenty minutes later Percy pulled into the driveway of an Ice skating rink. We had a race to see who could get inside first. Percy won. When we got to the counter we got our shoes and spent a good five minutes arguing about who would pay and I eventually gave in and let Percy be a gentleman. We sat down and laced up our skates before getting on the ice. Now I'll be honest, I'd never ice skated before. But how hard could it be? Well I soon figured out it was _very hard._ Percy, of course, was a natural. He got on the ice right away and had already done a whole lap by the time I had steadied myself enough to get on the ice. I clung to the side of the rink for dear life.

"What's wrong Wise Girl? You look like you've never skated before." He said. I smiled sheepishly at him and he gaped at me. "You've never skated before?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I have better things to do than this." I snapped.

"You know it's not that hard." He said. I scoffed.

"For you maybe."

"Come on." He held out his hand and I took it. He then grabbed the other one too and started skating backwards in front of me, telling me how to move my feet. After a while I actually got it and he let go. I laughed as I skated around the rink without help.

"I'm doing it!" I yelled. Percy grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I skated over to Percy. "This is fun."

"Yeah I agree." He said. He opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by an alarm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Watch." He pointed up and suddenly I felt something cold and wet on my face. I looked up to find that they somehow managed to make it snow inside.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." He said before skating off again. I followed him. We were skating side by side when it happened. I slipped. Percy tried to catch me but I had too much momentum and we fell. I landed on Percy's chest and he quickly put his hands on my waist to steady me. I looked up at Percy and only then did I realize how close our faces were. I looked into his eyes and my breath caught into my throat. Were they always that green? The snow hadn't stopped and we were now both covered in snow. He, not so secretly looked at my lips which of course led me to look at his. This time when he leaned in, there wasn't an annoying man with a loud radio or a fangirling Sally. Just us. Our noses brushed and he hesitated, as if waiting for approval. I rolled my eyes before firmly pressing my lips to his. My brain was working overtime buzzing with thoughts but I pushed them away. Percy moved his hand to my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I was gripping his jacket with both hands. He moved his hand from my cheek to my hair. The kiss seemed to last forever and I wanted it to. I wanted it to.

~o0o~

 _I walked into the classroom with Thalia, thankful that Percy didn't take this class. As I made my way to the back of the class people stared at me and whispered. Thalia growled at them and glared. I sat down in the back of the class with Thalia sitting beside me. I stared blankly ahead and almost missed Piper crouching in front of me._

" _Annabeth are you Okay?" she asked concerned. I didn't answer._

" _No." Thalia answered for me. "She's not." Piper gave me a sad look and sat down next to Thalia. The rest of class dragged on and I didn't get any of what was going on. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran out of class. I was almost at my locker when I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up into Percy's sea green eyes and felt tears welling up in my eyes._

" _Annabeth," he started but I picked up my stuff and ran. Away from Percy. Away from the posters. And away from the school._

~o0o~

 **Yay Percabeth! Thanks for the reviews and that's a yes to fangirl Sally**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	11. Chapter 10

The rest of the day consisted of us ice skating, blushing and stealing quick kisses. Well, Percy mostly. I just went with it. I'm also proud to report that I got the hang of ice skating. My ice skating was now equivalent to Percy's. Yeah, I'm a fast learner. The snow thingy eventually stopped, which was good because I was getting cold. When we left the skating rink it was dark and the wind was biting against my skin. I was thankful we went with the car, that's for sure. We were almost there when Percy pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I whined. "I'm cold."

"Okay, okay. I just need to ask you a question." I raised an eyebrow and he smirked as he got to one knee. I gasped.

"Percy…we're only seventeen and we aren't even officially dating. You can't be serious." I said all the while holding my hands in front of my mouth.

"Just hear me out." He said motioning for me to give him my hands.

"Perce…"

"Annabeth. Just… okay?" he said imitating Barney Stinson from _How I Met Your Mother._ I sighed but gave him my hands. "Annabeth Chase, I do not have a heartfelt speech nor will I make one up at this very moment, but will you do me the honor of-"

"You'd better say girlfriend." I threatened. He smiled a lopsided grin.

"The honor," he continued. "Of being my girlfri-"

"Yes." I said. Crap that sounded desperate. Percy shook his head and stood up.

"You are just something else." He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against mine.

"Mhmm." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled into the kiss and I rolled my eyes when we pulled away. "Now let's go cause I'm cold."

"Fine. I'm just scared of how my mom will react when she finds out about us."

"Oh gods." I said as we got into the car.

"Yep. Just prepare yourself." He said as he started the car.

"Will any amount of preparation prepare me for this?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought." I said as I looked out of the window. In no time we pulled into Percy's driveway.

"We're here." He said.

"I noticed." I said back. He just grinned before he jumped out of the car and ran to my side.

"M'lady." He said while opening the door and holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes but took his hand anyways. We were walking up the steps when the door opened and Sally was immediately staring at our linked hands. She silently opened the door wider so we could enter. We did…which wasn't that smart. We walked into the kitchen.

"So," Sally said. "How was it?"

"It was fun." Percy said carefully.

"Good, good." She said glancing back down at our hands, which were still locked. "Anything special happen?"

"Nope." Percy said. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Sally glared at him and he just smiled sheepishly.

"You mock my pain." She said.

"I'm not mocking you."

"Yes you are."

"Well if that's what you want to believe then go ahead but just know that this means I don't have to tell you what happened _after_ ice skating." Sally narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying." She said skeptically.

"Am I though?" he asked while raising our hands. She then turned to me and with such intensity that I'd just managed to keep a straight face. After a few seconds of that she squealed and pulled us into a bone crushing hug.

"Um mom," Percy grunted. "We kind of need to breathe."

"Oh sorry honey!" she said quickly releasing us from her death grip. "I'm just so happy! Oh I need to tell the club!" she said grabbing her phone and texting, what I guessed was, a thousand people.

"We're going to my room." Percy said before dragging me out of the kitchen, down the hall and into his room. He closed the door and I started to his bed so I could sit down but he grabbed my wrist and spun he into his arms.

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by Percy pressing his lips against mine. It was a slow, sweet kiss but that doesn't mean when we pulled away we weren't out of breath. We were.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, now that you are my girlfriend I can kiss you whenever I want and that's exactly what I intend on doing." He said. I rolled my eyes and layed down on his bed and soon he joined me. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I smiled. We layed like that in a comfortable silence for awhile until Percy broke it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I sighed.

"I'm just nervous about when we tell my dad about us."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well for starters he doesn't exactly like you." I said and Percy chuckled.

"Whoops." He said. "But he's just gonna have to deal with it because he's _not_ going to ruin this. Not again."

"Again?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on. We both know he's part of the reason we stopped being friends."

"Yeah, but he's still my dad and I want him to approve of us." I said looking up at Percy. He sighed.

"I get it. But what if he doesn't approve? Is it over if he doesn't think I'm good enough?"

"No of course not." I said sitting up. "But it's not like it'll be easy either. Are you really prepared to have drill you with questions, glare at you 24/7 and say stupid things just so you'll lose your temper?"

"If that's what it takes to date you then yes." He said. "I want to be with you Annabeth." I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I just leaned in and he did to and soon enough we were kissing again. Percy pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm in like with you Annabeth." He said. I laughed.

"I'm in like with you too Percy."

"Good cause it would've been awkward." He said.

We spent about an hour in his room just cuddling, talking and, yes, kissing until Sally called us down for dinner. We ate blue spaghetti. After that I had to go so Percy and I got into his car so he could drop me off.

"I'll walk you to the door." Percy said when he pulled up in front of my house.

"No it's fine." I said but Percy gave me _the look._ The _there's-no-point-in-arguing-because-I'm-going-whether-you-like-it-or-not_ look. I sighed in defeat and Percy grinned. We got out of the car and Percy grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. We walked up my porch and stopped in front of the door. I knew my dad was downstairs because the lights were on. But then again it could've been my brothers. Percy leaned his forehead against mine.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked.

"Percy, you do realize that my dad could open the door any second right?"

"I am very aware." He said. I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There." I said and he pouted. I smiled but it was short lived when I heard giggling on the other side of the door. I kicked the bottom of it and smiled in satisfaction when I heard two people yelp in surprise. I then opened the door and Bobby and Matthew fell at our feet. I raised an eyebrow at them and they just looked at each other mischievously then back at me and Percy.

"So you're dating Percy." Matthew said.

"What's it to you?" I asked harshly.

"Oh nothing much we're just thinking about how angry dad will be when he hears." Bobby said. I glared at them.

"What do you want?"

"We want _Call of Duty_ on the X-Box and unlimited coins for _Chucky Cheeses._ " Matthew said.

"No way. Dad will kill me if I buy you _Call of Duty._ " I said.

"Yeah and just imagine what he'll do when he finds out about you two." Bobby said.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. The boys cheered and high fived. "Now leave." They quickly ran back inside. I groaned and leaned my forehead against Percy's shoulder.

"Come inside with me?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Of course." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back and dragged him all the way to my room. So we ended up doing the exact same thing that we did at his house. Talking, cuddling and kissing. Too soon Percy had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked. I nodded and walked him to the door. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and tried to give him a quick kiss but he had other ideas. He held me there and it turned out to be a pretty long kiss. Thankfully no one was there to witness it.

The next day when I got to school I was greeted by Thalia and Piper.

"Hey." Thalia said.

"Hi."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good." I said as I smiled to myself.

"What's got you so cheery?" Piper asked.

"Oh nothing." I said. Piper raised an eyebrow but left it alone. She smiled at something behind me and turned around to see Percy's friends Jason, Leo, Nico and Frank.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" Jason asked.

"What? No, why?" I asked confused.

"We haven't seen him and usually he'd be here by now." Nico said.

"Have you called?"

"He won't pick up."

"Let me try." I said while grabbing my phone.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. – Hey, you've reached Percy Jackson-_

"He's not picking up." I said.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine." Frank said. Everyone agreed and went to class. Throughout the day I heard nothing about and I was getting paranoid. Where was he? After lunch I'd bumped into Paul.

"Oh Annabeth I've looking for you all day." He said.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private shall we?" he asked. Confused, I nodded. I followed him into an empty classroom.

"Annabeth, something happened to Percy."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was riding to school when a car ran a red light and hit him."

"What?" I asked. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know he's in surgery. They said it was a really bad accident. He got hit on the driver's side. There was a lot of blood." I lifted my hand to my mouth and felt tears threatening to fall. Percy could die.

"I have to see him." I said quickly.

"I've arranged that you're excused from the rest of your classes. I'll drive you there." Paul said. I nodded and we took off towards his car. We jumped in the car and raced out of the school parking lot. Paul kept reassuring me but one sentence kept playing through my head.

 _Percy could die._

~o0o~

 _As soon as I got home I ran to my room and started sobbing. For what seemed like hours I cried. I cried until I was incapable of making another tear. So I curled up in a ball and soon enough fell asleep._

" _Poor Annabeth." Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew it was Piper. But as soon as I opened my eyes it would all be real. And I didn't want it to be real._

" _Percy said he wanted to see her." Thalia._

" _Really?" Piper said._

" _Yep. I told him he could go to Hades first."_

" _Awe just look at her. Her eyes are all puffy and red." Piper said. "She really loved him didn't she?"_

" _Yeah." Thalia said. "She did."_

~o0o~

 **Here's another chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	12. Chapter 11

When Paul pulled up into the hospital parking lot I raced inside, not even thinking about waiting for him. Luckily he was right behind me. I ran to the receptionist who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Hi." I said slightly out of breath. "I need to see Percy Jackson." The lady typed something on the computer.

"I'm sorry." She said in a nasally voice. "Family members only."

"Well I am his family." I said and the woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm his… cousin!" I blurted out.

"And I'm his step-father. Now please let us in." he said sternly. She looked back down at her computer screen.

"Third floor, room 23." She said. "It's not certain he'll live but-" I didn't hear the rest because I was already sprinting towards the stairs. The elevator would take too long. I took two steps at a time and within a few seconds I was standing in front of room 23. I took a deep breath to prepare myself and opened the door. Well, I'm just going to go ahead and say that no amount of deep breaths would have prepared me for this. Percy was laying in the hospital bed with multiple cuts and bruises, his arm was in a cast, there was a bandage wrapped around his head and his stomach. Sally was sitting in a chair beside him, holding his hand.

"Annabeth." She said standing up. "I'm glad you came." She walked towards me and gave me a hug. Her hugs are the best. She pulled away and there were tears in her eyes.

"Of course." I said feeling my own tears make an appearance.

"I'll be right back." She said. "I'm going to go find the doctor." I nodded and she gave me one last hug before disappearing through the door. I looked back at Percy and sat down where just moments earlier Sally was sitting. I grabbed Percy's hand and put my forehead against it. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I lifted my head up to look at Percy again. I slowly moved my hand up to his head and brushed some hair from his forehead. That's when it happened. His heart monitor started beeping faster.

"Come on Percy." I said. "You can fight it. You can wake up." His monitor got a little louder. "You still have a whole life to live you can't leave yet." Faster. I stood up and leaned over him. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Open your eyes." I pressed my lips against his. They were cold and unresponsive but I didn't care. I kissed him like I would've if he was awake. I needed to see his eyes again. I was about to pull away when I felt his lips move against mine. He lifted his good arm against my back and pulled me closer. I pulled back to look into the sparkling sea green eyes of Percy Jackson.

"Hi." He said.

"Don't ever do that again." I said. "Ever."

"I don't plan on it." He said. Then the door opened and Sally walked in.

"Percy!" she yelled and threw her arms around him in a hug. He grunted.

"Mom." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie." She said and he just waved it off.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"He had to go back to school but I'll text him that you're awake, Percy." He nodded.

"Mom I'm hungry." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'll go get you some food." She said and once again was out of the door.

"You almost die and the first thing you do is ask for food?" I asked.

"No. The first thing I did was kiss you." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "True loves kiss." He said in a sing-song voice. I blushed but he didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for waking me up from the dead by the way."

"No problem." I said. "It was actually my pleasure." I said and he laughed.

"Mine too." He puckered his lips and I rolled my eyes again before giving him a quick peck. "You're amazing." He said.

"Why, cause I give such great kisses?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie that's most definitely part of it." He said. I laughed.

"You're weird."

"Rude."

"Yeah but true."

"Whatever you say princess." I stuck my tong out and he smiled. We kissed. It was great and it wasn't a small/short kiss either. We were rudely pulled back into reality when Sally entered the room with Percy's food.

"Whoops, sorry." She said.

"It's fine." I said, pulling away. It took about five minutes for Percy to wolf down his food and ten minutes later Sally had to leave.

"You should get some sleep." I said.

"Why? I'm not even tired." He asked before yawning. I raised an eyebrow and he pouted. Then he smiled mischievously. "Lay with me?"

"Percy I don't think-"

"Oh it's fine. Please?"

"Fine." I said and got up to lay beside him. He scooted over a bit and I rested my head on his chest. Soon we fell asleep. The first thing I heard when I woke up was a squeal. Then a 'Shut up!'. Then 'Sorry!'.

"Oh hey guys." Percy whispered. "Funny seeing you here." I heard someone scoff. Probably Thalia.

"So uh… whatcha doin'?" I heard Rachel ask.

"Huh? Oh. Um sleeping…?" Percy said uncertainly.

"Uhu." Rachel said. I was still half asleep so I involuntarily moaned and shifted a little. Percy immediately shushed me and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh my gods. PERCABETH IS REAL!" Grover yelled. I groaned and threw a pillow in the estimated direction of his face. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard a loud: "Ow!" I buried my face into Percy's neck.

"Wait for real?" Thalia asked. I'm pretty sure Percy nodded because a few seconds later I started hearing screams from Piper, Rachel and yes, Grover. The rest of the day 'the gang' was obsessing over the fact that Percy and I were dating. Even Thalia. It was crazy... But hilarious.

~o0o~

After Percy was cooped up in the hospital for days he was finally aloud to go home. Sally and I threw a small party in celebration. We had blue cake and blue balloons. It was fun. After a few weeks Percy's cast came off and his bruises and some scars started to fade. We still hadn't told my dad about us and I wasn't really planning on it. But just as fate would have it, he found out on his own at completely the wrong moment. Percy and I were in my room and as far as I was aware my dad was burying himself in his work. We were watching _How I Met Your Mother_ and arguing about who Robin should be with.

"She just evens Barney out! Ted's had his chance." I said.

"Oh come on. Barney? He's slept with like, over 200 women." Percy said.

"So?" I argued. "Robin's slept around too."

"Yeah but come on. Barney and Robin? How do you come up with this stuff?"

"I guarantee that Barney and Robin will be married by the time this show ends. Barney's going to pull something. Like, from the playbook or something."

"I'll bet you 20 bucks that won't happen." Percy said.

"You're on." I challenged.

"You won't win." He said.

"We'll see." (I won.) Percy rolled his eyes but pulled me closer to him and put his face in my neck.

"I love you." He said pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean you don't h-have to l-like say it back or anything I just-"

"Percy." I said. "Shut up." Then I kissed him. When we pulled away he grinned.

"Does this mean-?"

"Yes." I said. "I love you." He smiled even wider and so did I but it was short lived because guess who decided to eavesdrop? My dad threw the door open, startling Percy and I. We quickly scrambled off the bed.

"Dad." I said.

"Do you love him?" he asked. I'm not gonna lie, I was tempted to say something along the lines of, _No of course not. Happy early April fools!_ Obviously I didn't, but if looks could kill Percy and I would've been dead ten times over.

"Yes." I said. "I love him." Percy grabbed my hand and I had to hold back a smile. My dad glared at our hands and quickly walked over to grab the hand that was holding Percy's. He then dragged me away from Percy and into the living room. Percy followed us and my dad's hand tightened around my wrist.

"Ow. Dad you're hurting me." I said. He loosened his grasp but didn't let go. I reached for Percy's hand with my free one and he took it.

"Let go of her hand." My dad said.

"With all due respect sir," Percy said. "she's not your property and neither am I. So I can and will hold her hand."

"She's my daughter." He said glaring daggers at Percy.

"And she's my girlfriend but that doesn't mean I own her." And that's when all hell broke loose. My dad threw me to the side and took a step closer to Percy. He tried to throw a punch but my dad was old and slow and Percy knew martial arts. Percy blocked easily and did a weird arm hold on him so that he couldn't do anything.

"Percy." I said. "Let go." He did and my dad stumbled backwards, rubbing his arm.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled at Percy.

"Dad-" I said.

"You too. I want you both out of my house!" He yelled. I took a step back.

"Dad, we can-"

"No! Get out!" he pointed to the door.

"You can't just kick me out!" I yelled back. "I'm your daughter."

"I just did." He said. "Now leave." With tears in my eyes I turned around and pulled Percy out of the door.

~o0o~

 _After awhile Thalia and Piper left and I was alone. Well, alone with Coldplay. I spent the day listening to them and Imagine Dragons because, I'm not gonna lie, they calm me down. I decided I would start on some homework when my phone went off. It was a message from Percy. I ignored it but they kept on coming. They finally stopped and I was relieved until the phone started ringing. It was Percy. I ignored it. After the phone stopped ringing he tried to contact me on any type of social media he could. Snapchat, Facebook, Instagram. And as a last resort he came to my house. I groaned when the doorbell rang._

" _Annie!" Bobby yelled. "Percy's at the door!"_

" _Tell him to go to Hades!" I yelled back then I locked the door to my room and waited._

~o0o~

 **36 reviews?! Holy Hera that's alot! Thank you!**

 **I hope you like the chapter! Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. School sucks.**

 **Some people were confused with the whole Fredrick/Percy feud thingy. Let me explain. So it's obvious that they, to put it gently, don't like eachother. Fredrick tho blames Percy for Annabeth resenting him and I'm portraying it as Fredrick's fault because it is.** _ **Fredrick**_ **cheated. And yeah, Percy betrayed Annabeth and such but Annabeth doesn't resent her dad because of Percy… she resents him because he's an (Warning cuss word ahead) asshole. If it's still not clear just message me and I'll try to explain more.**

With tears in my eyes I turned around and pulled Percy out of the door. Dad slammed the door behind us.

"Annabeth." Percy said from behind me. I let go of his hand and walked towards his car. "Annabeth." He said again. "Anna-"

"What?!" I yelled turning around. He opened his arms. I walked into them. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head in his chest.

"You can stay with me." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He pulled away a little and rested his forehead against mine. "Hey," he said making me look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said letting a few tears slip down my cheeks. He wiped them away. He took my hand and pulled me towards his car. He opened the door for me and walked around to his side but not without flicking off my dad who was watching us from the window. I laughed.

"That felt amazing." He said when he got in the car. "You should try it."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm so serious it's not even normal." He said. Then he rolled down the window. "Go for it." I rolled my eyes but turned to the window where I saw my dad still looking. I held up my middle finger towards him and mouthed, _eff you._ Then I rolled up my window and Percy drove away. He was laughing and I mustered a small smile.

"You're amazing." He said taking my hand. Then his expression turned serious. He pulled the car over by the side of the road and turned towards me. "I'm sorry."

"Percy," I said. "It's fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later and better sooner then later, right?" I tried for a weak smile but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. He looked at our hands.

"No it wasn't."

"What?" he looked back up at me.

"If it weren't for me you would still be living with your dad and you wouldn't be fighting. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. Percy if it weren't for you, yeah, I would still be living there but I wouldn't be happy. And we were fighting way before you and I started being friends again. This is not your fault." I put my hand on his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said lacing our fingers together.

"And the past is in the past. Now let's go I'm hungry." I said which made him smile. He started the car again and we were off. When we got to his house he told me that I couldn't move.

"Why?" I whined.

"Just trust me." He said before jumping out of the car and running to my side again. He opened the door and turned around so that his back was facing me. "Jump on, girly." He said in a country accent. I grinned and jumped on. Percy stumbled. "I didn't mean literally." He said when he found his balance. I laughed when he closed the door with his foot and started running around his front yard making horse noises. After a few rounds around his yard he set me down. I patted his head.

"Good boy." I said.

"What's my name?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Blackjack." I decided. He laughed.

"Okay boss. Let's go!" he said enthusiastically grabbing my hand and pulling me through his front door. "Mom! Annabeth is staying over!"

"Okay!" Came Sally's response. "Use protection!"

"Ew, mom!"

"Sorry honey!" she called. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled me into his room. He jumped into his bed pulling me with him. I landed on top of him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

"So… wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." I said, rolling off of him and sitting up. He followed my example. When he had put in a movie and I had gotten comfortable he layed down and put his head in my lap. I played with his hair as the movie played. By the time it was over it was 9:00 and Percy was sound asleep on my lap. I smiled slightly as I ran my hands through his hair. He moaned softly and surprised me when he moved a hand to the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss. I made a surprised sound against his mouth and he smiled against the kiss.

"Okay." I said when he let me pull away. "So your awake." He grinned sheepishly.

"I mean, maybe a little."

"Okay good that means you can get up." He moaned.

"Noooooo. Why?"

"Because Annabeth is tired and she can't sleep while sitting upright." I said pushing his head up. He reluctantly sat up so that I could lay down. He layed back down right away though which made me laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said while turning around. "Goodnight." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"G'night." He whispered into my hair.

~o0o~

I shot up in bed panting. It was just a dream. My dad didn't kick me out, he would never. Except he would and he did. I realized that as I looked around the dark room. When I shot up Percy woke up so he was now by my side, asking if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said catching my breath. I wiped a few tears from my face and took three deep breaths. Percy hugged me quickly before pulling me down to lay with him. We fell asleep with our foreheads pressed against each other.

~o0o~

I woke up again but this time the other side of the bed was empty and there was sunlight peaking through the window. I yawned as I stood up to change into some of Percy old clothes.

I walked into the kitchen to find Sally and a shirtless Percy talking in hushed tones. Huh. Seemed familiar.

"Morning Annabeth." Sally said.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hi." I said quietly before walking to Percy to take a sip of his coffee.

"Go right ahead." He said.

"Thank you I will." I said back. Sally just shook her head and turned to the stove where she was making blue pancakes.

"Annabeth sweetie, you can stay as long as you'd like." Sally said.

"Thank you." I said and Percy put his arm around my shoulders. "Both of you." I looked up at Percy.

"It's our pleasure, Anna _bae._ " He said.

"Oh my gods. No." I said.

"No?" Percy asked chuckling.

"Just stick with Wise Girl, big guy." I said patting his chest and walking to sit down.

"I'm fine with that." Percy said.

"Good."

"So what're you doin' today?"

"I should probably go get my stuff." I said sighing.

"I'll come with." Percy said.

"I don't think-" I started.

"I won't start a fight, I promise." He said.

"Fine." I said and he grinned triumphantly.

This was going to be a long day.

~o0o~

" _Annabeth!" Bobby yelled. "He won't leave!"_

" _I guess he'll just have to wait there forever then!" I yelled back._

" _She'll come around." I heard Bobby say. "I mean you're not so stupid that you did something that would ruin your friendship forever, right?"_

" _No ofcourse not." Percy chuckled nervously. I zoned out for the most part after that because I didn't care. I mean… secretly I did but it was just too painful to hear. I passed time by reading and soon it was dark outside. I was changing into my Pj's when a rock hit my window, followed by two more. Irritated, I opened the window to have a flying rock almost hit me in the face. I picked it up from the floor and looked down to who was throwing them to see the stupid face of my ex-best friend._

" _Annabeth-" he started but he wasn't able to finish before a flying rock hit him in his stomach. With that done I closed the window and gave myself a satisfied sigh. That felt_ good _. 'For now.' A voice in the back of my head said. 'But tomorrow you'll have to face him.'_

' _Shut up.' I told it._

~o0o~


	14. AN

**Hi! Sorry to (probably ) disappoint you with this authors note but I must. The subject of the matter (is that how you say it?) is chapter 14.**

 **I was literally about to upload it when my computer crashed and deleted the whole thing which sucked cause I was REALLY proud of it. It also sucks for you guys because this chapter was loooooong with lots of Percabeth. I am terribly sorry and I am trying to rewrite as best I can. Please be patient with me. I'm going to try and upload chap. 14 this week or at least in the vacation but I can't make any promises because my dad is here and I haven't seen him like 4 months.**

 **Also, I was thinking about writing another story with action in it but I don't know what kind of action let alone if I should write another story right now. Please give me your input about this I would appreciate at least 5 reviews on the matter because I really don't know.**

 **The choices are:**

 **Zombie Apocalypse AU**

 **Kidnapping AU**

 **No new story**

 **Other action idea…?**

 **Also should I focus on a certain couple or just Percabeth? Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you guys and I'm sorry.**

 **-DaughterofPoseiden34**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. I was almost done with the chapter when my computer shut down and I lost all my work** **I was in tears because I was really proud of this chapter. I'll try and rewrite it as best I can. Again I apologize.**

 **WARNING!: GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD (Just kissing and discarding some clothing items…relax) READ AT OWN RISK.**

This was going to be a long day.

After the little chat with Percy, Sally brought us our breakfast of (obviously) blue pancakes, bacon and eggs. Percy, as always, dove in and seemed to be finished in a matter of minutes.

"Slow down boy." I patted his head teasingly. He caught on and barked before licking the side of my face and coating me in slobber. "Ew, Percy. That's disgusting."

"You asked for it Wise Girl." He said before gulping down his glass of Orange Juice.

"Yeah because I said, Percy please lick my face." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Percy just rolled his eyes and wiped my face with a paper towel. "Now I'll have to take a shower."

"Noooooo." Percy whined. "You'll be wasting precious cuddle/make out time."

"Okay kids," Sally spoke up. "I love you and all and I mean, you _are_ my OTP… but I'm sitting right here. Oh and Percy, if you do make sure to protect yourself because you know what that always leads to."

"Ew mom. Gross." Percy said.

"You won't think it's so gross when it happens." Sally said. "Just saying." I started to laugh at Percy's horrified face.

"You think that's funny?" Percy asked. I nodded, barely able to contain my giggles. "Well I think this is funny." He pulled out my hair tie and started twisting and tangling my hair. By this point I was laughing uncontrollably and Percy was chuckling. He finally stopped and I let my hair fall freely down my back. Our laughing subsided. I knew my cheeks were red because my face was hot. My eyes met Percy's and his sparkled with mischief and something else… longing? I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Mom?" Percy said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Shouldn't you go to the store or something?"

"Oh um, yes I needed that thing from the place." She stumbled. "I'll be back in an hour kids!" she said before running out the door with her purse and her jacket. Percy wasted no time seeing as the minute that the door closed he was kissing me furiously. His hands cupped my cheeks as my hands ran up and down his bare chest, causing him to shiver.

"Percy," I said pulling away. "Maybe not at the dining table?" he nodded before kissing me again. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me to the living room. He laid me down on the couch and grinned at me. His arms were on both sides of my head and he was hovering over me. He pressed light, feathery kisses to my neck and I sighed in contempt.

"Percy." I whined after awhile.

"Annabeth." He said in the same tone.

"Just kiss me you idiot." And he did. Over and over again. He ran his tong under my lower lip and I granted him access. Wow, open mouthed kissing was new. I rolled us over so that I was on top and Percy grinned when we pulled away to catch our breath but he quickly brought my lips back down to his as his fingers slipped under my (well, _technically_ it was his) shirt. His hands briefly rested on my bare hips before moving to remove my shirt. He practically tore it off. Percy then proceeded to press more kisses to my neck and began to move lower and lower and lower-

"Percy," I said pulling away. "As much as I am enjoying this, and really I am, I'm not ready…" I blushed, embarrassed. I avoided Percy's eye contact.

"Annabeth." Percy said. I looked at him and winced slightly. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I just… I know that you probably did this kind of stuff with Rachel and-"

"Annabeth I didn't do anything with Rachel." He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He chuckled.

"No of course not. I was waiting for the right person but if you're not ready yet I will totally respect that." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I laid down on top of him and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

~o0o~

"Oh my gods. PDA!" Jason said upon walking in on Percy and I, who were still in our undergarments, making out. The gang came in behind him.

"Yeah! Get some Chase!" Thalia yelled. I screamed and crawled behind Percy who was blushing furiously.

"Oh um, h-hey guys." He said. I peeked over his shoulders.

"Boys turn around please and thank you." I said. Reluctantly they did so and I quickly grabbed my discarded shirt and now pants and pulled them on as quickly as humanly possible.

"It's safe." Rachel said and the boys turned around.

"Annabeth!" Leo whined. "You were just half naked and you made us _turn around_?! That is _cruel_."

"Dude." Percy said. "Back off my girl."

"Hey just sayin'." Leo put his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Percy on the couch.

"So…hi." I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Thalia said. "We _were_ going to see if we could hangout but I think you guys are a little busy sucking face." Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay so this is awkward…" he said. Thalia scoffed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Oh you're welcome!" Percy answered happily. Thalia flicked him off.

"Anyways," Piper interjected. "You guys wanna go see a movie?"

"Oh um, sure." I said. "Let me just…get dressed." I sprinted out of the room and quickly changed into the same clothes from the day before. Right as I pulled my shirt over my head Percy walked into the room.

"Dammit." He said. I smirked and stuck my tong out before walking past him. Five minutes later Percy walked into the living room. "Let's go." He said. They all squished into Rachel's car while Percy and I took his. Ten minutes later we were standing in front of the theater deciding what we wanted to watch.

"How about _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay-_ " Piper started.

"Part two!" Leo finished. "Yeah! Let's watch that!"

"Leo, since when are you a _Hunger Games_ fan?" Rachel asked.

"Um… have you seen Jennifer Lawrence? She is _hot_." Leo said like it was obvious.

"Well okay then." Rachel said before walking to the counter to buy her ticket. When we all had our tickets the boys made us wait for them as they bought snacks. Percy walked up to me with a bag of _M &M's_ and a bag of popcorn.

"On to the theater!" he said before walking into the room where _The Hunger Games_ would be screening. I sat in the middle with Percy on one side and Piper on the other. I felt myself getting a little excited as the movie began. But come on, it was _the Hunger Games_. Who wouldn't be at least a little excited? I won't share any details just in case someone reading this hasn't watched it yet but I will say this… I cried multiple times. After the movie we decided that we would do our own thing and then have dinner with the whole group. I decided that I needed to pick up my things and Percy decided that he was coming with me, 'whether I liked it or not,' which didn't leave me with much choice.

"We'll call you when we're done and then head to your place." I said to Rachel.

"Okay. Good luck! And Percy?"

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Don't be an idiot." She said before flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"I'll do my best!" he called after her. I rolled my eyes and got in Percy's car.  
"Nervous?" Percy asked when he got into his side of the car.

"Gods you have no idea." I said. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I won't be an idiot." He said. I laughed.

"Good." I said. "And don't scare the twins."

"How would I do that?"

"If you hurt my dad like the last time they'll most likely start crying."

"I'll do my best." Percy said while pulling out of the parking lot. We drove in silence until we pulled into my driveway.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked.

"I don't know." Percy said, putting the car in park. "Hopefully we can just grab your stuff and get out of here." I nodded.

"Let's go." I said. I took a deep breath before opening the door and getting out of the car. I waited on Percy as he locked the car and stood next to me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." He took my hand as we walked to the door. I knocked on the door and waited. Percy squeezed my hand. The door swung open and we were greeted by Bobby and Matthew.

"Annabeth!" they yelled before jumping on me in a hug.

"We missed you." Matthew said.

"I know I missed you guys too." I said. "I won't be able to see you guys as often."

"Dad said you disrespected him and that you couldn't live here anymore." Bobby said.

"I won't say I disrespected him. He disrespected us." I said motioning to Percy. "But yes I'm moving out. I came to say goodbye and get my things."

"Who's at the door?" I heard my father say. "Is it Annabeth?"

"Um…" Bobby looked at me. I nodded slightly. "Yeah. She's here."

"Is that _boy_ here too?" he said 'boy' with an extra amount of venom. Bobby glanced at me again.

"Yeah." I said. " _Percy_ is here. I'll need help bringing my things to my car." He walked into the hall with a scowl etched onto his face. Percy's expression mirrored his.

"The boys can help you but I don't want him in my house." Dad said sternly.

"Oh my gods are you serious?" I asked. "You're already kicking me out at least let me and Percy get my stuff in peace."

"Come on dad." Bobby said.

"Yeah just let them." Matthew pushed.

"This is none of your concern." He said looking at the twins.

"Dad… yes it is. I'm their sister." Dad pondered over it for a minute before slowly nodding his head

"We took the liberty of packing all of your things in boxes. You should be done in 20 minutes."

"Thank you." I said before taking Percy hand and walking towards the stairs.

"Annabeth." My father called.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"When he leaves you, when he breaks your heart… you can't come back here you understand? You are leaving and that is the consequence."

"Dad you're the one letting me go." I said before walking back up the stairs with Percy in tow. We walked into my room and I had to hold in my gasp of surprise when I saw _everything_ boxed up. Even the furniture was gone. I steeled myself before walking to a box filled with my books. I picked it up, grunting at the weight. Percy grabbed another box filled with clothes and we started back down the stairs. Around twenty minutes later we were done and quickly said our goodbyes to the twins and Susan before walking back towards the car. Percy turned on the radio while I tried to call Rachel.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Rach."

" _Bethy! How ya doin'?"_

"I've been better. We just finished and we're about to head over to your place."

" _Kay. See you soon."_

"Bye." I said before hanging up. Percy was still messing with the radio when it landed on the classical channel.

"Gross." Percy said trying to change it. I swatted his hand away, hearing the familiar melody of _The Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven._

"Leave it." I said.

"Since when do you listen to classical?" Percy asked turning a corner.

"Since two years ago." I said. "It calms me."

"Well I learned something new." He said before pulling into Rachel's driveway. We walked to the door and a smiling Piper answered.

"Annabeth we need to talk." She said before pulling inside and into the bathroom.

"Okay hi." I said.

"So you know how like, two weeks ago Jason asked me out?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah well tonight he was like,  
'Piper I need to talk to you.' So I was all,  
'Okay sure.' And then he pulled me into the hall and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes and he kissed me!" she started jumping up and down.

"OMG Piper seriously?" I asked. She nodded. We both squealed and then started laughing.

"C'mon let's get back." she said. We walked into Rachel's huge living room because naturally she lives in a mansion and naturally her parents aren't home but it doesn't matter because she has super awesome butlers and maids with British accents. When we walked past Percy and Jason Piper blushed. Percy raised his eyebrows and I nodded. He did a silent fist pump before giving Jason what they called: A Bromance Fist Bump. I rolled my eyes before greeting the other girls.

"Let's get this party started!" Rachel screamed.

"But no alcohol." A butler said.

"Oh Austin you're no fun." she said but he just shook his head and smiled. "So we ordered Pizza and we're gonna watch The Lion King.

"Yes!" I said high-fiving Percy. "That is my jam!" Thalia shook her head before we all settled on the couch to watch one of the best Disney Movies ever!

~o0o~

 _So I had to go to school._

 _When I'd woken up Thalia sent me a text saying she was picking me up. I agreed before getting dressed and eating my breakfast. About twenty minutes later Thalia honked her car horn and I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the house. Thalia was about ten minutes late._

" _Dude!" I said when I'd jumped in the car. "We're gonna be late."_

" _Sorry! I was busy!" she said before quickly driving off. We got to school with still ten minutes to spare. We walked to my locker and then to hers before heading towards our classes. We turned a corner when we saw_ them _standing there. Percy was with them. Rachel was stroking his arm and my lips curled with disgust. Rachel spotted Thalia and I over her shoulder and laughed before giving a mocking wave. Thalia growled as Percy turned around. He was smiling but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. In his eyes was something else._

 _Amusement._

 _Percy said something over his shoulder and Rachel laughed again before walking in front of him and pulling his head down towards hers. Percy's eyes flickered to mine one last time before he kissed Rachel. They started to kiss roughly against the lockers. I watched on as my hands turned to fists and I bit on my lip hard. I felt Thalia tug on my arm and I let her pull me away._

" _That was the longer way anyways." She said. I nodded but I think she was just saying that. After all, it took four more minutes than it usually would've to get to class._

 _~o0o~_

 **It's finally here! Hope you liked this chapter and…**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016 better be amazing. Sigh.**

 **I wrote a X-mas oneshot so go check that out and I will first finish this story then (because there were more votes) do a kidnapping AU and** _ **then**_ **I'll do a ZA AU.**

 **And should I repair Fredrick/Annabeth relationship or…?**

 **Review!**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon32**


	16. Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry you haven't heard anything in a while. Life's been tough and I'm not really feeling this story at the moment. Every chapter takes so much effort to write and I just don't have enough energy for this story right now…**

 **I think you guys already know where this is going….**

 **Back to the Beginning will temporarily be on hiatus.**

 **This isn't permanent(hopefully) and this was a very hard decision for me to make. I will be posting more PJO stories so don't worry I just won't be working on this one for a while.**

 **I'm going to try and write a kidnapping AU and another one-shot I've been working on that's more personal and a bit depressing…**

 **I hope you guys aren't to mad. Again I will still be active on this account with other stories.**

 **Thanks for understanding and for the support.**

 **-DaughterofPoseidon34**


End file.
